Más Allá del Reino
by SakuraPrincess1111
Summary: Anna, Kristoff y Elsa ya se conocían desde niños, pero debido a diversos sucesos terminan alejándose. No es sino hasta después de rescatar al reino de Arandelle del invierno eterno, que empiezan a recordar sus pasados, aunque lo que no imaginaban ahora es la nueva aventura que les espera, donde Anna es quien termina perdiéndose en un mundo muy diferente al que conoce. Fic Frozen.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola a todos, bien aquí les presento mi primer fanfic de Frozen, realmente ame mucho la película, y sobretodo a la parejita Kristanna, así que verán muchos momentos de ellos dos. La idea de hacer este fic me nació después de leer el fiction inglés de BBCdisney "When I Carried You Home", el cual les recomiendo leerlo, ya que habla de manera alterna sobre un pasado que tuvieron Kristoff y Anna, bueno después del pequeño cherry, espero que les guste esta historia, lo cual si no les prometo que lo actualice seguido, pero espero que con su apoyo (por medio de lecturas y comentarios) lo pueda terminar, bien aquí les dejo mi historia, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

El invierno eterno de Arandelle había acabado, la reina Elsa se encontraba mucho mejor después de días de aquel incidente, recordando siempre que el principal control de sus poderes era relajarse y vivir feliz, a pesar de las inmensas labores que tenía que realizar debido a su puesto.

Mientras aún pensaba en lo que vendría durante el día, pasó cerca a una de las ventanas que daba hacia la entrada del palacio, la cual antes estaba cerrada por largos años como una manera de proteger a las princesas Elsa y Anna, aquellos recuerdos pasaron por su mente y un leve suspiro salió de sus bellos labios. La reina finalmente dirigió su mirada hacia aquel lugar y para su pequeña sorpresa vio entrar al joven "Proveedor Oficial de Hielo" acompañado de su inseparable amigo Sven, al parecer ya había terminado sus labores, y como ya se estaba volviendo habitual, visitaba a su querida hermana menor, Elsa sonrió gentilmente al venir a sus memorias como hace muchos años atrás antes del incidente con su hermana Anna, conocieron a aquel "joven", justo una tarde de verano parecido a ese día.

Kristoff se encontraba por la parte de los establos junto a su reno, pensaba dejarlo un momento para buscar a Anna, su ahora enamorada. Aún él no podía creer que estaba saliendo con la princesa de Arendelle, pero por otro lado una sonrisa se esbozo en su rostro al recordar como conoció a Anna, que al final de cuentas fue una amiga de la infancia.

- Bien Sven, aquí tienes algunas zanahorias, iré a buscar a Anna.

- Hola Kristoff

En ese momento un simpático hombrecito de nieve apareció ante él, llevaba siempre una nube de nieve, pero disfrutaba bastante poder vivir el verano, aquel al que tanto añoraba.

- Hola Olaf

- ¿Y que te trae por acá? Ayer también viniste a visitar el palacio. – con una enorme sonrisa inocente pregunto algo muy obvio para el joven fortachón.

- Busco a Anna ¿La has visto? – un suspiro previo salió del joven.

- ¡Hoy también buscas a Anna! – muy alegre – bueno ahorita debe estar durmiendo.

- ¿Durmiendo hasta esta hora? Son casi las 11 de la mañana.

- Es que tiene un sueño muy pesado, por algo es una princesa.

- Precisamente, sí es una princesa debería estar despierta desde temprano… - el joven rubio solo atino a suspirar y después del ligero comentario de molestia solo sonrío, en realidad él sabía que ese lado de Anna nunca iba a cambiar, lado de ella que también amaba – Iré a despertarla.

- Te acompaño.

- Descuida Olaf, más bien "cuida" de Sven.

- Entendido – con una gran sonrisa el muñeco de nieve se quedo al lado de su amigo de cuatro patas.

Kristoff entro por la cocina del palacio, en donde encontró a Gerda, a la cual saludo muy gentilmente. Gerda era una de las personas de más confianza que tenían las hermanas, prácticamente las vio crecer a ambas, y también fue una de las primeras en enterarse de las noticias más tristes que tuvo el palacio, como la muerte de los padres de Elsa y Anna, ahora ella se siente muy contenta que la situación haya cambiado, y sobretodo que Anna pudiera encontrar a un buen chico como Kristoff, el cual muy amablemente le pidió a Gerda si él podía llevarle el desayuno a la "bella durmiente", a lo cual ella no se opuso.

El muchacho paseaba algo curioso por los pasillos del palacio antes de llegar a la habitación de Anna, siempre teniendo el cuidado de derramar su desayuno, a pesar de las ya consecutivas visitas que hacía al castillo, aún sentía que se podía perder en cualquier momento. Mientras seguía contemplando, finalmente llego a la habitación de la princesa, su curiosidad de conocer más el palacio termino y dio paso a una nueva, que era ver a Anna despertarse, y al solo pensar en ello, hizo que todo su rostro enrojeciera.

- Kristoff deja de pensar en tonterías – se dijo a sí mismo el joven de cabellos rubios mientras tocaba la puerta, la cual tuvo como respuesta un "quejido" de pereza.

Anna, por el otro lado de la habitación, se encontraba en un sueño muy profundo, aquellos sueños del que uno no quiere despertar, pero el ruido de la puerta era cada vez más fuerte, a lo cual tan bello sueño termino y con todo pesar se sento en su cama.

- ¿Quién? - sobandose los ojos y con los cabellos bien enredados, contesto con un gran pesar.

- Buenos días Anna.

- ¿Kristoff? - al escuchar la voz del joven, la princesa pudo despertarse finalmente y salió de su cama para arreglarse inmediatamente - ¡Ahorita salgo!

- No te preocupes, más bien te traje el desayuno.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación de Anna se abrio, y la joven de cabellos naranja recibió con un gran sonrisa a su fortachón novio.

- ¡Wow! Si que eres rápida después de levantarte - con cierto tono de sarcasmo el joven rubio se dirigio a la princesa, la cual ya estaba cambiada y debidamente peinada.

- Buenos días Kristoff, pasa, justo ya acomode un lugar para que puedas dejar el desayuno – mostrando una pequeña mesa con dos sillas que había en su habitación, cerca a la ventana en la cual contemplaba por mucho años el exterior.

Por un momento el joven rubio no sabía si entrar a la habitación de Anna, al menos para él era incomodo, pero el hecho de ver la sonrisa de la joven que llevaba dos trenzas, hizo que no tuviera más objeción al respecto.

Después de compartir el desayuno el cual fue preparado para Anna, ella insistió tanto a Kristoff que término comiendo parte del desayuno, ambos jóvenes empezaron a hablar sobre la siguiente excursión que harían.

- ¡¿Y que te parece si vamos de picnic a la montaña del norte?!

- Idea rechazada.

- ¿Por qué? – mirando con gran sorpresa al joven rubio.

- ¿Recuerdas la última vez que fuimos? Por poco y los lobos nos comen.

- Pero esa vez era de noche… ¡Ahora iríamos de día!

- Igual sigue siendo peligroso.

- El bosque de hielo que hizo mi hermana es muy hermoso… ¿No lo crees?

- Anna… - mirándola de reojo, ya que sabía que la muchacha era muy persistente.

- Cuanto desearía pasar una cita contigo en un sitio tan bonito – con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, la joven princesa da una sonrisa muy inocente hacía el joven que tenía en frente, el cual ya sabía que tarde o temprano iba a terminar así, y él no pudo oponer resistencia a su "adorable" encanto.

- Anna realmente no tienes remedio – sonriéndole levemente ruborizado a su joven enamorada – Iremos mañana, pero solo existe una condición para ti.

- ¿Una condición? ¿Cuál?

- Levantarte temprano – cruzando de brazos mientras observaba la reacción de sorpresa de Anna.

- ¡Pero si siempre me levanto temprano! – con una ligera molestia, la princesa cruza sus brazos – Bueno… menos hoy pero dime ¿cuándo fue la última vez que me levante temprano?

- Antes de ayer.

- Ya ves.

- Pero tu hermana te ayudo a levantarte.

- Bueno… pero eso no es siempre, además Elsa me tiro nieve en la cara y eso no es justo.

Kristoff se levanto de su sitio y se puso delante de Anna para darle una tierna caricia en su cabeza, a lo que la joven de cabellos naranja se sorprendió ligeramente, pero inmediatamente le devolvió con un abrazo.

- Gracias Kristoff.

El joven la miro con cierta curiosidad a su agradecimiento a lo que Anna respondió inmediatamente.

- Es solo que cuando haces eso, me recuerda cuando éramos niños, imaginar que por muchos años olvide lo que era sentir esa sensación de calidez de alguien más que mis padres y Elsa.

- El destino fue algo cruel con todos nosotros, pero lo importante es que desde ahora todo marchara bien.

- Lo sé – alejándose del joven sin soltar sus manos mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa.

La tarde en el reino de Arendelle era muy hermosa, la reina Elsa decidió salir un momento a los jardines del palacio, era uno de esos pequeños momentos en el cual podía relajarse de la presión del protocolo que debía seguir una reina, parte de ese relajación era poder hacer pequeños adornos de nieve y hielo, o bien jugar con Olaf y su hermana, aunque desde que empezó su relación con Kristoff, eran pocas las veces que jugaban juntas pero era recompensado ese tiempo con conversaciones nocturnas sobre lo que paso durante todo el día, aunque la mayoría de veces Elsa prefería escuchar a Anna, ya que era más interesante oír las aventuras de su hermana, que hablar sobre el montón de papeles y reuniones protocolares que hacia durante el día. Mientras Elsa recordaba todas las nuevas experiencias que pasaba, con su hermana, se le ocurrió darle un pequeño obsequio, algo que pudiera llevar y resaltar la belleza de su pequeña hermana, pensó en un par de aretes, pero tal vez lo terminaría perdiendo, una pulsera sería bonito, pero también tendría la misma suerte que los aretes, mientras seguía pensando en que poder regalarle, una de las pequeñas estatuas que tenia se cayó cerca de un arbusto, Elsa inmediatamente se levanto a recoger la estatuilla que al mirarla detenidamente, encontró el regalo perfecto para su hermana.

- Estoy segura que a Anna le va a encantar el collar que le voy a hacer - Elsa sonreía mientras imaginaba el resultado final y la cara de emoción de su hermana.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

-Pasado-

Era un cálido verano en Arendelle, el rey y la reina paseaban en un carruaje junto a sus dos pequeñas hijas, los aldeanos al verlos pasar, saludaban con mucha alegría a sus amados soberanos los cuales respondían con una cálida sonrisa.

Mientras la gente del pueblo se acercaba a saludarlos, un pequeño niño de cabellera rubia paseaba con su pequeño reno cerca de la multitud, el cual no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad de saber que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, así que junto a su pequeño amigo pasaron por debajo de las personas, hasta llegar a un pequeño espacio donde podían ver con claridad el carruaje real que ya se encontraba yendo en dirección para el castillo.

- Mira Sven, en ese carruaje van el rey y la reina, y creo que también las princesas, aunque nunca las he visto.

El niño se quedo pensando un momento mientras la gente regresaba a sus labores, el pequeño rubio tenía mucha curiosidad de saber cómo eran las princesas, y como toda curiosidad de niño, no dudo en ir cerca del palacio.

- Sven, vamos a ver si tenemos suerte de verlas.

Su amigo de cuatro patas y él fueron cerca del castillo, pero se encontraron con el portón cerrado, el niño sintió una desilusión por no complacer su curiosidad, así que decidió irse a jugar con Sven cerca del pueblo, en un lugar que era poco transitado pero que tenía una hermosa vista al mar, aquel sitio se había vuelto el lugar especial de aquel niño rubio después que perdiera a sus padres.

Mientras el pequeño llegaba a aquel lugar, llego a escuchar las risas de dos niñas que parecían pasarla bien jugando con ¿nieve?, ¿Pero si Arendelle estaba en pleno verano?, realmente era muy extraño, el niño no dudo en acercarse y ver quiénes eran esas niñas que jugaban con nieve cerca del enorme árbol que había en aquella zona tan especial

- ¿Y qué te parece Anna?

- Me gusta mucho Elsa, incluso le quiero dar un abrazo.

La niña de cabellos anaranjados y que llevaba dos colitas sonreía muy amena a su hermana mayor mientras abrazaba a un muñeco de nieve.

- Me alegro que te guste, aunque viéndolo bien... le falta algo a nuestro muñeco - comento muy pensativa la niña de cabello rubio platinado.

- ¡Una nariz!

- Tienes razón Anna, nos falta una nariz... ¿Pero qué le ponemos de nariz?

- ¿Qué les parece si es una zanahoria? - en ese momento ambas niñas voltean a ver a su atrás y ven a un pequeño reno con una zanahoria en la boca, a lo cual ambas niñas se asustan pensando que el reno hablo.

- ¡Elsa, el reno habló! - la niña paso del miedo a una emoción inmensa - Waaa y es muy bonito - Anna no dudo en acercarse y acariciar al pequeño cuadrúpedo el cual le respondió con un gesto de caricia con su cabeza - Awwww eres tan suave, yo también te quiero.

Elsa solo observaba la escena de su hermana con el reno, el cual aun se explicaba cómo es que hablo, pero su duda fue resuelta cuando ve a un niño de cabellos rubios que estaba detrás de él, al parecer era algo tímido con las niñas. Elsa no dudo en acercarse y preguntarle quién era, pero su pequeña hermana se adelanto.

- Hola ¿también vienes a jugar?

Con una inocente y alegre mirada de la niña de ojos turquesas, hace que el pequeño se ruborice y que de la sorpresa se tropiece al suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? - en ese momento la niña de cabello rubio y ojos azules se acerco para auxiliar al niño, extendiendo su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, Anna observando la escena también extendió su mano para ayudarlo, a lo que el niño cogió las manos de ambas niñas para finalmente quedar de pie nuevamente.

- Sí, muchas gracias.

- De nada - comento Elsa - Me imagino que como dijo mi hermana, haz venido a jugar ¿no?

- Si, aunque parece que llegue tarde.

- ¿Lo dices porque nosotras llegamos primeras a este lugar?

- Bueno...

- ¿Y si jugamos todos juntos? - comento Anna mientras con Sven ponían la zanahoria como nariz para el muñeco de nieve, tanto Elsa y el niño rubio voltearon a ver en dirección de la pequeña niña que les sonreía con una emoción inmensa – Además es más divertido jugar si somos más – la pequeña niña corrió hacia su hermana y el niño y cogió la mano de ambos – Yo soy Anna y ella es mi hermana mayor, Elsa.

- Soy Kristoff y mi amigo se llama Sven.

- Awww te llamas Sven – mirando al reno el cual le dio una lamida a su nueva amiga, la cual reía de par en par.

- Por lo que veo eres un poco tímido – comento Elsa con una sonrisa.

- Bueno… es la primera vez que juego con otros niños a parte de mí.

Elsa miró con sorpresa a Kristoff, a decir verdad si se veía que era un niño con una mirada un poco triste, el motivo no lo sabía, pero como su hermana dijo, era más divertido jugar si son más, y los juegos traen alegrías, así que sin pensarlo más, reunió a Anna y Sven con ellos.

- Bien, propongan un juego – comento Elsa.

- ¡Yo digo que juguemos a las escondidas! – Comento Anna muy divertida, mirando tanto a su hermana como a Kristoff.

- Sven ¿Tú qué dices? – comento Kristoff a su amigo.

- "Claro que sí" – "respondió" Sven con unos pequeños saltos.

- Al parecer ya está decidido, yo también digo que juguemos a las escondidas – comento Kristoff con una sonrisa.

- Muy bien entonces Elsa será quien cuente - en ese momento Anna corre jalando a Kristoff mientras Sven los sigue, Elsa solo que queda mirando resignada que le toco contar, pero que importaba si podían pasar un buen rato, se voltio al árbol que tenia a la sombra aún al muñeco de nieve y empezó a contar.

Durante casi todo el día los niños jugaron, incluso las dos pequeñas niñas compartieron su almuerzo con Kristoff, mientras Sven comía parte de las zanahorias que tenía guardado el niño, cuando comían pudieron conversar de futuros juegos que podían hacer entre ellos, incluso tenían planeado volverse a encontrar en dicho lugar una vez a la semana, el niño les comento que en ocasiones acompañaba a un grupo de proveedores de hielo a las montañas, ya que su sueño era ser uno de ellos, Anna, siendo la menor de aquel grupo de niños, tenía mucha curiosidad de conocer como era ir a sacar hielo a las montañas, a lo cual Elsa le dijo sutilmente que "no" podría por el momento, Kristoff también no pudo evitar preguntar por su curiosidad el cómo consiguieron nieve en verano para hacer un muñeco, a lo que Elsa y Anna se miraron entre ellas y solo sonrieron al niño diciéndole que era un secreto.

Pasaron un rato más jugando hasta que finalmente sus energías se terminaron para los tres niños y el pequeño reno, para las hermanas ya era la hora de partir, sino sus padres se preocuparían, el niño se puso un poco triste de saber que un día tan genial terminaba.

- Kristoff, nos volveremos a ver la próxima semana – tomando la mano de Kristoff, la pequeña Anna le hace prometer que se volverían a ver junto a su hermana Elsa en el mismo lugar, a lo que el niño asiente. Con un movimiento de mano a lo lejos se despide de sus dos nuevas amigas, sin imaginar que el destino les tenía preparado una ingrata separación.

* * *

**Bien, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de mi fiction, hablando del pasado y como se conocieron Elsa, Anna y Kristoff, hay un poquito de Kristanna, pero descuiden el siguiente hablara de nuevo de ellos en el presente antes de entrar a la trama principal.**

**Le quiero agradecer por ser el primer comentario a HachikoLovePaulinne: Me alegra que te gustara esta historia que ando haciendo y si prometo más Kristanna (al menos en el siguiente capítulo). Gracias desde ya por los buenos deseos.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Anna, con algo de pereza se levanto de su cama, como era habitual en ella, sus pelos se encontraban totalmente enredados, así que se sentó en el tocador que tenia y empezó a peinarlos con cuidado, de repente la puerta de su habitación empieza a sonar, y una voz muy familiar pregunto si estaba despierta.

- Adelante Elsa, ya me levante – dijo la joven mientras se volteaba para ver entrar a su hermana, la cual la saludo con una sonrisa.

- Me alegra saber que te levantaste temprano.

- Sí, es que iré a pasear con Kristoff a la Montaña del Norte.

- ¿Pero ese lugar no es peligroso?

- Alguien se adentro sola sin importar el peligro – haciendo un leve sarcasmo dirigido a su hermana la cual no pudo evitar ruborizarse de la vergüenza.

- Bueno, tal vez tengas razón – en ese momento Elsa se acerco a su hermana que aún tenía problemas para terminar de peinarse, así que decido ayudarla cogiendo el cepillo y sus anaranjados cabellos.

Anna se sentía feliz de saber que su hermana ya había perdido ese temor de tocarla y lastimarla, el motivo por el cual se alejaron mucho tiempo. Mientras Elsa continuaba peinando a su hermana ambas se sentían más unidas que nunca, era como sentir un calor maternal en el ambiente.

- Mamá, también nos hacia esto, es algo nostálgico ¿No Elsa?

- Sí, estoy segura que mamá ahora está más tranquila y feliz, al igual que papá.

- Elsa, dentro de unos meses será un año más de la partida de papá y mamá, sería bueno si podemos ir juntas…

- Claro que sí Anna, tú sabes cuánto hubiera deseado estar contigo en ese momento – Elsa se encontraba algo nostálgica, y tenía ganas de llorar al solo recordar que no pudo acompañar a su hermana cuando sus padres fallecieron, pero ahora ya no había impedimento para salir y verlos. Ya no tenía miedo.

Elsa había terminado de peinar a su hermana la cual muy agradecida la abraza de la emoción, Anna nunca perdía esa chispa de emotividad, realmente era propio de ella. Mientras la joven de cabellos naranja empezaba a cambiarse y darse los últimos toques para su "cita", Elsa saca del bolsillo de su bata un pequeño cofre en el que se encontraba el regalo de Anna, que en la noche anterior había pasado un rato terminando sus detalles. La reina esperaba el momento exacto para poder entregarle a su hermana el obsequio que le hizo, ya que precisamente tenía que ser antes que Kristoff venga por ella, Elsa sentía un poco de envía de la libertad que tenía su hermana, y sus ganas de explorar el mundo, una parte de ella también deseaba hacer lo mismo, pero sabía que tenía que cumplir su función como nueva soberana de Arendelle.

- Listo Elsa ¿Qué tal me veo?

- Te vez muy bien Anna.

- Gracias Elsa, es que de verdad me gusta este vestido, es con el que conocí a Kristoff y pude reconciliarme contigo.

- Querrás decir, te reencontraste con él.

- Tienes razón… nos reencontramos, aunque ninguno nos reconocimos al comienzo.

- Suele pasar cuando por un largo tiempo no se han visto.

- Sí… pero lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos – Anna dio una vuelta mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y un sonrojo se notaba en sus mejillas, su hermana Elsa miraba con ternura aquella muestra de afecto, realmente pensaba que fue bueno aquel consejo que le hizo a su hermana cuando le presento a Hans como su futuro esposo, y decirle que no podía casarse con un hombre que acababa de conocer, era verdad, nadie en su sano juicio se casaría con alguien que acababa de conocer, solo pasaba en los cuentos de hadas, al menos su hermana aprendió la lección, aunque de una manera muy dolorosa, Elsa al recordar lo que le hizo a ella y a su hermana aquel príncipe, sentía un enojo e impotencia, pero a su vez una gran lástima por aquel hombre de "corazón congelado".

- Anna, antes que te retires a tu paseo con Kristoff, te quiero dar algo – en ese momento la reina Elsa le muestra finalmente el pequeño cofre.

- Oh Elsa, no tenias porque molestarte ¿Puedo abrirlo?

- Adelante.

Los ojos de la princesa no podían abrirse más de la sorpresa y la emoción de ver un hermoso collar de hielo, tenía una cadena delicada y el dije era de la forma de un copo de nieve, Anna de la emoción se lo puso y nuevamente le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermana, asegurándole que era la mejor hermana del mundo, tanto Elsa y Anna se dirigieron una gran sonrisa mientras continuaban con el fuerte abrazo.

A las afueras del palacio, Kristoff se encontraba llegando junto a Sven y su nuevo trineo, esperaba encontrar a Anna ya esperándolos, ya que era parte del trato que se habían hecho, aunque siendo honesto en sus adentros, aún si la joven no se levantaba temprano, igual la llevaría de paseo.

Espero un rato el joven mientras le daba de comer a su amigo parte de las zanahorias que habían traído de desayuno, y claro también llevaban provisiones extras para el resto del día. Mientras ambos esperaban pacientes, antes de que Kristoff decidiese ir a preguntar, un pequeño hombrecito paso hacia ellos a desearles los buenos días.

- Hola chicos, que temprano madrugaron hoy.

- Hola Olaf.

- Valla también trajiste tu nuevo trineo ¿Acaso vas a ir a pasear con Anna?

- Sí, fue un plan que salió ayer.

- ¡Wow! Realmente los enamorados hacen cosas apresuradas – como era habitual, el pequeño hombrecito de nieve en su inocencia había dicho un comentario que para el pobre Kristoff le hizo atorarse con la zanahoria que estaba comiendo, la cual pudo escupir mientras su cara se tornaba muy roja.

- Ejem… ¿Olaf, de casualidad sabes si Anna ya está despierta?

- ¡Ah sí! Justo estaba desayunando junto a Elsa, yo las acompañe un rato, pero seguro no tardara en bajar… 1, 2…

- ¿Qué haces?

- Estoy seguro que cuando cuente 10 estará aquí.

- Ver para creer – comento Kristoff mientras cruzaba los brazos y veía hacia la puerta principal.

- …7, 8, 9 y ¡10! – el hombrecito se quedo observando emocionado a que salga Anna de la puerta principal mientras Kristoff solo observaba resignado, cuando de repente la puerta se abre y la princesa de Arendelle es quien sale de allí.

- ¡Wow! Si que eres bueno – comento Kristoff sorprendido al muñeco de nieve.

- Buenos días Kristoff, buenos días Sven.

- "Buenos días Anna" – como era "habitual" Sven saludo a Anna, la cual le produjo un sonrisa, mientras Kristoff también saludo a su enamorada, la cual inmediatamente le correspondió con un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Estás lista para el paseo?

- Sí, justo traje algunos sándwiches, chocolates, frutas, algo de beber y…

- ¿Y?

- ¡Zanahorias!

Sven dio un salto de emoción al escuchar que Anna llevaba también zanahorias, Kristoff y Anna solo rieron ante la emoción de su amigo de cuatro patas.

- Bien, entonces vamos saliendo – con mucho cuidado Kristoff ayudo a subir a su enamorada al trineo, mientras ella llevaba la canasta de alimentos. Olaf solo miraba a sus amigos y con una gran sonrisa les deseo un buen paseo, sabía como experto en el amor, que había momentos que los enamorados debían pasar juntos.

- Awww el amor – un suspiro salió del hombrecito de nieve mientras los veía partir y ellos despidiéndose a lo lejos de él.

Durante el camino, Anna observaba con más detenimiento su entorno, la última vez que fueron por ahí era de noche y no podía contemplar la belleza del paisaje que tenía frente a ella. Anna en cada instante le decía a Kristoff sobre lo nuevo que ella descubría, entre flores que nunca vio, hasta algunos animales pequeños que tímidamente los observaban, el joven aparte de sonreírle le explicaba lo que era cada "nuevo descubrimiento" que hacia la princesa, si bien en los años que estuvo encerrada en el castillo con su hermana, pudo leer libros sobre biología, botánica, entre otros, el poder ver las especies que solo conocía por libros la emocionaba, y aún más grande era su entusiasmo al poder aprender más a través de su encantador hombre de montaña.

Una brisa helada paso sobre el rostro de Anna, quien no evito sentir un pequeño nerviosismo por el frío, a decir verdad ya era una señal que se encontraban cerca de su destino, así que Anna para sentir un poco más de calor acomodo su cabeza sobre el brazo de su acompañante, el cual no pudo evitar voltear los ojos para verla, realmente una sonrisa se dibujaba sobre la joven mientras cerraba sus ojos, el joven dirigió una mirada tierna al verla así, realmente ni en sus sueños imagino que encontraría el amor en aquella joven tan extrovertida, a decir verdad él pensaba que se quedaría solo toda su vida en cuanto a amor se tratara, a pesar de tener a su familia troll, el amor de pareja era algo muy distante para él, tenía poco trato con las personas y con las chicas aún más, pero no es que hasta que volvió a encontrarse con Anna que su perspectiva cambio, si bien es cierto de niños ya se habían conocido, y ya un sentimiento especial florecía en ese entonces, pero la repentina separación hizo que su propio temperamento se endureciera y pensara que realmente "las personas eran malas" o bien él les causaba mucha molestia, mientras el joven seguía recordando, se dio cuenta que Anna ya no tenía los ojos cerrados, sino estaban fijos hacia su rostro - ¿En qué piensas? Haz estado con una cara un poco seria – comento la joven de cabellos anaranjados – O es que te entró el apetito ya y como yo tengo la canasta estás enojado que no la puedes tener, pero sabes, no puedo dejarte comer aún los aperitivos, al menos hasta que lleguemos al bosque de hielo – comento Anna mientras lo observaba, a lo que Kristoff solo dio una carcajada mientras seguía guiando a Sven.

- Ni una parte acertaste.

- Pero te hice reír – sonrió la joven mientras nuevamente se acomoda al lado de su fortachón novio – Es mejor una sonrisa ¿No?

- Tienes razón, es mejor una sonrisa – el joven voltio su rostro a donde se encontraba su dulce doncella y sin pensarlo le dio un beso en la frente, el cual inmediatamente produjo un rubor en las mejillas de ambos enamorados, Anna lo miró un rato y le devolvió el gesto con otro beso en sus mejillas.

- Sí fuese por mí, estaría todo el día así.

- Lo mismo digo – el joven rubio comento con una sonrisa mientras finalmente detenía su trineo. Ya habían llegado a su destino, el bosque de hielo.

Pasaron parte de la mañana en el picnic, comiendo los aperitivos, conversando y contemplando el bosque de hielo, realmente era tan hermoso la mezcla de la naturaleza con la magia que dejo la reina Elsa que les hacía sentirse cómodos ahí, aquel ambiente tranquilo cambio en un instante cuando Anna decidió tirarle una bola de nieve a Kristoff, el cual dio por entendido que era una provocación a una "guerra", así que le siguió el juego, el cual fue acompañado de las risas de ambos, mientras Sven descansaba cerca del trineo y una buena ración de zanahorias. Anna era muy hábil en la pelea de bolas de nieve, así que no pensaba rendirse, a pesar que un par de ellas ya habían caído en su ropa, pero ella también pudo acertar en darle algunos a Kristoff, aunque la última bola de nieve que tiro le cayó en el rostro provocando que el joven corriera tras ella hasta cogerla entre sus brazos con un abrazo a sus espaldas, Anna de la sorpresa se tropezó junto a Kristoff, el cual ambos cayeron sobre la nieve, uno sobre otro, el joven rubio espero no haberla lastimado y pregunto si se encontraba bien, a lo que la joven de cabellos naranja sonrió diciéndole que todo estaba bien, ambos aún no se daban cuenta en la posición que se encontraban, lo único que les importaba era poder verse a los ojos el uno al otro, ambos se sentían embelesados, era una sensación algo distinta, la cual por inercia de sus rostros hizo que sus labios se juntaran y dieran paso a uno de esos besos tan soñados por cada uno, si fuese por ellos no desearían que ese momento tan especial terminara, pero la falta de oxígeno les hizo apartarse para volverse a mirar algo agitados mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de ambos. En el momento que ambos se iban a separar, el pequeño collar de la princesa se engancho con la ropa del joven rubio, lo cual algo curioso pregunto por la procedencia de ese collar, el cual Anna respondió que era un regalo que Elsa le entrego en la mañana y que para ella significaba mucho recibir algo de su hermana, Kristoff solo sonrió ante el gesto de ternura que hacia Anna hacia el collar.

Ya era media tarde, el joven rubio se encontraba guardando las cosas del picnic, mientras la joven princesa decidió lavarse sus manos cerca de una pequeña laguna que había cerca del bosque, le sorprendía un poco que aquel lago no estuviera congelado, y aún más que sus aguas se sintieran cálidas cuando se encontraban en plena montaña que siempre estaba cubierta de nieve – ¿Qué extraño? O tal vez hay alguna agua termal cerca, es mejor que le pregunte a… - en ese momento la joven miro como sus manos empezaban a desaparecer en el agua y sentía como un imán la estuviera jalando hacia el interior de aquella laguna, ella no podía evitar sentir temor de aquella magia extraña que estaba presenciando y de alguna manera quería defenderse en permanecer en el lugar donde se encontraba - ¡Kristoff! – un grito de miedo alerto al joven que tiro las cosas que llevaba, para dirigirse a toda prisa en donde se encontraba Anna que ya se encontraba a punto de ser engullida por aquella misteriosa laguna, el joven trato de sacarla pero para su sorpresa no podía tocarla ya que cada vez más se volvía trasparente, de la desesperación también se adentro a la laguna a ver si tenía suerte de poder sacarla de ahí, pero aunque más lo intentaba no podía evitar ver desaparecer a la joven, lo único táctil que pudo coger fue el collar que llevaba, mientras Anna antes de desaparecer en su totalidad, solo pronuncio el nombre del joven con lágrimas brotando de su rostro.

Kristoff cogió con más fuerza el collar que tenía en las manos.

.

.

Un grito sordo se escucho en la montaña, parecía que el nombre de Anna se había pronunciado, al menos esa fue la impresión que la reina tuvo y que no pudo evitar pararse en seco antes de entrar a la sala de reuniones, Gerda quien la acompañaba en ese momento a Elsa, pregunto a su alteza si se encontraba bien ya que le encontró mirando hacia la ventana por un instante, a lo que Elsa solo dijo que le pareció a ver escuchado algo, aunque tal vez era producto de su imaginación, Gerda ante tal comentario decidió dejar a la joven reina ya que estaba a punto de entrar a la sala donde estaba el resto de conserjes reales, por alguna extraña razón, Elsa no se sentía tranquila y una sentía una opresión en su corazón que le hizo congelar inconscientemente la perilla de la puerta de aquel gran salón.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo a todos, y desde ya muchas gracias a todos los que leen y comentan mi historia x3, bueno este capítulo les dejo con algunas dudas más ¿Cómo es que Anna desapareció?, y... ¿Cómo es que se separaron de niños a tal grado que a Kristoff le hizo perder la fe en las personas en ese entonces? El siguiente capítulo justamente hablara de otro parte más del pasado (y será el último cap. que hable sobre el pasado), dejándolos por un tiempo con el suspenso de lo que ocurrió con Anna, aunque si les advierto que la trama ahí dará un giro inesperado x3, espero igualmente que me sigan leyendo a pesar de la advertencia x3**

**Madison Luna Marie Ross: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, realmente me da gusto saber que te gusta mi historia, y sí, también una de las razones por la que hice este fiction es porque en español encuentro pocos fics de Kristanna, es que de verdad, los dos son tan adorables *w* (me vuelto una fan de este shipping a morir *w*)

**Elsa De Arendell: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me hace muy feliz saber que te encanta mi historia alterna, y sobretodo saber que te gusto el como se conocieron Anna, Elsa y Kristoff de niños, muchas gracias por leerme.

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, que aunque parezca increíble me he apresurado más en traerles este capítulo por los comentario que he recibido x3, han sido mi principal motivación, y espero realmente que no dejen de comentar y leerme n.n Gracias desde ya a todos.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

- Pasado –

Una semana de aquel encuentro entre los niños ya había pasado, Kristoff esta vez fue el primero en llegar a aquel lugar especial acompañado de su inseparable amigo Sven, ellos dos realmente habían formado una bonita amistad, después que los padres del niño habían fallecido en un accidente en las montañas ya no hace más de dos años, el niño al recordar aquellos momentos, hizo salir un suspiro de tristeza, era cierto que ahora acompañaba a los proveedores de hielo a las montañas para aprender más, ganarse así su propio alimento y también en ocasiones dormir con ellos para evitar sentir ese vació que en ocasiones le producía la ausencia de las dos personas que amo más que nada en el mundo. A raíz que fallecieron sus padres, toda la gente que lo conocía lo miraban con pena, incluso habían algunos niños bravucones que se burlaban de que ahora era un "sin padres", o que el llevaba la mala suerte encima, al niño a veces le provocaba llorar o golpear a esos niños que eran el doble de su tamaño, pero si no es por su amigo Sven, nunca se hubiera podido controlar. Realmente Sven era el mejor amigo que podía tener, era mejor que cualquier humano, además con quien podía pasar las tardes jugando y compartiendo zanahorias.

- Elsa llegamos tarde, ya Kristoff nos gano - comento una traviesa niña mientras llegaba primera al lugar donde se encontraba el niño - Hola Kristoff, hola Sven, por fin hemos llegado - comento Anna mientras daba brincos por todas partes y sonreia a su vez al niño.

- Hola Anna, hola Elsa - Viendo como llegaba un poco agitada Elsa, la cual le devolvió el saludo.

- Elsa, Kristoff que les parece si hoy jugamos a hacer un muñeco - comento muy alegra la pequeña mientras su hermana la veía sorprendida y tratando disimuladamente que guardara silencio. Anna en ese momento se dio cuenta que dijo algo innecesario y que debió a verse mantenido en secreto.

- ¿Acaso han traído nieve para hacer un muñeco de nieve como el de la semana pasada?

- En realidad no hemos traído nieve, lo siento Kristoff – comento Elsa apenada.

- Realmente quería que hiciéramos un muñeco… - Anna comento algo apenada mientras cruzaba sus brazos, sabía que lo que había dicho fue algo imprudente.

- Bueno estamos en pleno verano – comento el niño de ojos café mientras pensaba en otra forma de poder hacer un muñeco – ¿Y si vamos a la playa? Allí podemos hacer muñecos de arena.

Las dos hermanas se miraron un momento para luego sonreír muy alegres ante la idea del niño rubio, las cuales aceptaron la propuesta, sin más demora los 3 niños y el pequeño reno se dirigen hacia el puerto del pueblo, aunque para sorpresa de Kristoff, mientras los tres corrían por el pueblo, la gente de ahí se fijaba en ellos con sorpresa, o al menos esa era su impresión, no creía que fuese por su reno o él, ya que lo conocían porque en ocasiones traía un poco de hielo para vender "¿Acaso era por Anna y Elsa? ¿Pero que tenían de especial ellas?" se preguntó así mismo mientras seguía corriendo al lado de ellas y su reno, tal vez les diría más tarde lo que ocurrió y quizás les de alguna razón de lo ocurrido, es cierto que él hasta ahora no sabía más que sus nombres, que Anna era 3 años menor que Elsa, y que Elsa tenía la edad de Kristoff, 8 años, además que ella era más tranquila que su hermana, la cual era más traviesa y todo el tiempo quería jugar.

La brisa marina en pleno verano era muy refrescante, sobre todo cuando pasaba por el rostro de los niños que acababan de llegar a la playa que estaba cerca del puerto, quienes pasaron toda la mañana jugando con la arena mientras hacían su versión veraniega de un "muñeco de nieve", el rostro de los niños, aparte de estar sucio al igual que sus ropas, tenían una gran sonrisa, lo estaban pasando en grande, para Kristoff era una sensación maravillosa poder jugar con las dos niñas que ya las consideraba grandes amigas, el sentía que realmente ahora podía pasar grandes momentos con ellas.

Un momento de descanso finalmente tuvieron los pequeños, Elsa sobretodo se encontraba agotada, a diferencia de su hermana era más tranquila y aplicada, no era lo suyo ensuciarse, pero si estaba con su querida hermana menor, no importaba llegar a casa con el vestido sucio, aunque sabía que tendrían una pequeña reprimenda, mientras ella calmadamente recuperaba parte de sus energías, observo como su hermana rápidamente se re-incorporo para continuar jugando, mientras se sacaba sus zapatos en dirección a las aguas calmadas del mar de Arendelle – ¡Anna! – preocupada se dirigió a su traviesa hermana.

- ¡Elsa, el agua está tranquila! ¡Ven, vamos a jugar! – la pequeña ya se encontraba con los pies en las calmadas aguas, mientras Sven la seguía saltando.

- No lo sé Anna… además ando algo cansada – la niña de cabellos rubio platinado solo atino a decirle la verdad a su hermana, era en serio que se sentía cansada, y no por ello pudo evitar ver la cara de puchero de la pequeña, a Anna no le gustaba rendirse, pero sabía cuando su hermana realmente necesitaba un pequeño descanso, a diferencia de ella, era más delicada.

- ¡Kristoff, juguemos en el agua!

- Bueno yo… - en ese momento la niña de cabellos naranja salió corriendo a dirección del niño y sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomo de la mano en dirección al agua - ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Jugare en el agua, pero al menos déjame sacarme los zapatos – la niña había logrado su cometido, tener un compañero con quien jugar en el agua aparte de Sven, de la emoción solo atino a abrazarle al niño y decirle un fuerte gracias, a lo que Kristoff levemente sorprendido y con algo de vergüenza solo atino a darle una caricia sobre su cabeza.

Elsa observaba la escena, algo sorprendida, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, era bueno saber que el niño que conocieran hace una semana ya se encontraba con mejores ánimos.

El resto del día pasó rápido entre juegos, comida y conversaciones, realmente los niños se sentían felices, pero su felicidad termino cuando ya era la hora de partir, Elsa y Anna tenían que regresar a casa, y Kristoff acompañar a los proveedores de hielo, mañana tendrían mucho trabajo y él necesitaba descansar con el grupo que madrugaría, antes de despedirse el grupo de amigos, prometieron volverse a ver la siguiente semana, la cual esperarían con ansias cada uno.

Kristoff se puso en marcha con Sven después de despedirse de las niñas, aunque en un momento se paró en seco al recordar que entre tanto entretenimiento se olvido preguntarles sobre lo que vio en la mañana, pero después de mirar a Sven, decidió no darle ya más importancia al asunto.

.

.

Una semana nuevamente había pasado, Kristoff volvió a aquel lugar que consideraba más que nunca, aún más especial de lo que era, era el lugar donde se encontraría de nuevo con aquellas dos amigas, ellas realmente nunca lo vieron con la misma mirada que el resto de niños le hacían, realmente lo trataban bien sin mirarlo mal, se sentía realmente a gusto de finalmente encontrar amigas así, claro después de Sven. Realmente el niño tenía muchas cosas que contarles a las hermanas, sobre todo lo que presencio unos días atrás mientras estaba dirigiéndose con Sven a un refugio después del trabajo que hicieron en las montañas, él estaba asombrado aún de recordar que vio como el rey y la reina iban en su caballo a toda prisa, mientras detrás de ellos aparecía un camino de hielo, también recuerda que distinguió a dos niñas, aunque no pudo verlas con claridad, pero sabía que una de ellas estaba mal, pero que Gran Pabby pudo curarla ¿Eh y quién era Gran Pabby?, esa era la otra noticia que les quería contar a las hermanas, que ahora finalmente tenía una familia, aunque no era una familia normal, más bien eran muy especiales, a decir verdad eran Trolls, pero no sabía si decirles esto último a las niñas.

Las horas fueron pasando, y el niño se sintió algo angustiado que las hermanas aún no llegaran, incluso Sven caminaba de un lado a otro a ver si alguna de ellas finalmente llegaba, pero no fue así, y a pesar que se quedó el resto del día en dicho lugar, nunca llegaron a aparecer, el pequeño Kristoff decidió retirarse triste junto a su amigo Sven, tal vez les paso algo y la siguiente semana vendrán, se decía a sí mismo.

Y así una semana paso, pero las niñas nunca regresaron, Kristoff cada vez perdía las esperanzas de volver a verlas, incluso en ese tiempo se entero que el bello castillo de Arendelle cerró sus puertas definitivamente, además que retiro a mucho personal de el, aún no entendía que estaba ocurriendo, pero tal vez ello estaba relacionado con que las niñas no pudieran venir, tal vez tuvieron que irse a un lugar lejano junto a sus padres.

Las estaciones pasaron y pasaron, pero las niñas nunca regresaron, para Kristoff ya se había vuelto una rutina ir a aquel lugar especial, pero las esperanzas de volver a verlas eran muy pocas, era invierno en Arendelle, así como su propio corazón tenía esa gélida sensación de perder la amistad de aquellas misteriosas niñas, al menos ya no tenia del todo esa tristeza como era antes de conocerlas, porque ahora tenía una familia que lo quería mucho, al igual que muchos amigos no-humanos y a Sven. Mientras el jovencito de ya de 12 años se levantaba para volver a su actual hogar, vio la figura de una niña de cabellos naranja de aproximadamente de 9 años que se encontraba mirándolo con un brote de lágrimas en sus ojos, ella llevaba una capa larga verde limón que escondía toda su vestimenta, ella tenía el cabello suelto que dejo verlo al caerse su capucha. Kristoff no podía creer lo que veía sus ojos, ¿acaso era quien pensaba? - ¿Anna? – algo tímido pronuncio su nombre, la cual inmediatamente corrió hacia él a darle un fuerte abrazo, mientras las lágrimas salían del rostro de la niña de manera desconsolada, él se encontraba confundido por lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no dudo en abrazar a su amiga y darle un caricia en su cabeza, como lo hizo cuando era más pequeño. Anna se sentía más tranquila al abrazar a su amigo que dejo de verlo por unos largos años, y con la muestra de afecto que le hacía, sentía realmente que nuevamente recibía aquel calor, que si bien sus padres se lo daban, no era igual al como cuando estaba con su hermana, y ahora lo sentía aunque de una manera distinta.

- Perdóname Kristoff, te dejamos de ver mucho tiempo.

- Descuida, realmente me alegra que estén bien… - en ese momento se fijo a su atrás de Anna, se quedo algo extrañado, realmente nadie más había venido, solo ella.

- Elsa, no vendrá… ni hoy, ni mañana… nunca más.

- ¿Le ocurrió algo?

- Ella se ha vuelto muy fría conmigo, no nos hablamos, ni vamos a jugar, solo se queda en su habitación todo el día, y el único momento que estamos juntas es en el comedor, pero nunca me mira ¡es como si yo hubiera desaparecido de su mundo! Realmente no entiendo que ocurrió, tal vez hice algo muy malo y ella no me perdona hasta ahora…

- ¿Desde cuanto se han peleado? – miro triste el jovencito.

- Desde hace 4 años.

- ¡4 años! – Miro sorprendido el jovencito - Pero porque no viniste a avisarme en ese entonces, tal vez podría a verte ayudado a reconciliarte.

- No podía salir de mi hogar… hoy tuve la oportunidad de escaparme, recordando que en esta fecha es que siempre nos veíamos, realmente quería volver a verte… pero me imagino que cuando regrese a casa, ya no tendré otra oportunidad…

El jovencito la siguió mirando, por alguna extraña razón sentía su corazón algo acongojado, estaba feliz en parte de volver a ver a su amiga, pero por otro lado, se sentía triste por lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

- Vamos a jugar en la nieve.

- ¿Qué? – miro sorprendida a Kristoff.

- Estamos en invierno, y me imagino que deseas hacer un muñeco de nieve.

La niña lo miro sorprendida, pero a la vez una sonrisa salió de su rostro por la proposición de su amigo, así que sin pensarlo, ambos tomados de la mano corrieron hacia cerca de las afueras del pueblo donde había nieve, y podían pasar un rato agradable ahí.

Para ambos, el tiempo que pasaron juntos fue muy especial, recordaron las vivencias que tuvieron de niños, y el que ahora pudieran jugar una vez más les hizo soltar una sonrisa, al menos ahora, finalmente pudieron hacer un muñeco de nieve juntos. Realmente querían que el tiempo se detuviera y pudieran quedarse así un rato más, pero sabía que nuevamente la hora de partida regresaba para ambos. Kristoff tenía que volver a su hogar, ya que Sven y los trolls lo estaban esperando para que después pase a dormir a un refugio, mientras Anna solo miraba a dirección del castillo, sabía que seguro ya la estaban buscando y no quería ocasionarle problemas a Kristoff por ello.

- Kristoff, gracias por este maravilloso día, realmente siempre te lo voy a agradecer.

- Lo mismo digo Anna…

Los dos se miraron con tristeza, ni uno ni otro quería despedirse, sabían en su adentro que sería la despedida definitiva.

- Adiós Kristoff – finalmente la niña de cabellos naranja dio la iniciativa mientras nuevamente un brote de lágrimas amenazaba en salir de sus bellos ojos turquesa.

- Adiós Anna – el jovencito la miro igualmente triste, y como un acto de despedida solo coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de ella, mientras ella instintivamente le devuelve un abrazo.

Ambos se vieron por última vez y siguieron cada uno su camino.

Kristoff, realmente sentía impotencia de no poder hacer algo por ella, y lo peor de todo, que no pueda ser libre de ir a jugar como antes.

"Realmente las personas son malas"

Se dijo a si mismo mientras regresaba a su hogar con los trolls, mientras borraba con su brazo derecho los brotes de lágrimas que querían también salir de sus ojos.

.

.

Los años fueron pasando, la vida continúo para cada uno, el sentimiento de aquella amistad permanecía, pero los recuerdos eran cada vez menos para cada uno, era mejor olvidar aquella amarga despedida, aunque el rostro de aquellas personas se volvía un poco borroso en ocasiones. Tal vez era lo mejor. Aunque no es sino hasta el día de la Coronación de la Reina Elsa de Arendelle, que todo nuevamente empezaría, y cambiaría el mundo de aquellos dos, que alguna vez fueron amigos en el pasado.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo a todos x3, ando full inspirada, espero que no se me acabe la inspiración x3U, bien aquí les traigo el 4 capítulo de mi fic x3, finalizando la parte del pasado y que ahora si nos adentramos a la trama principal (el siguiente capítulo ya es el comienzo, además que sabremos que ocurrió con Anna), solo adelanto que a partir del cap 5 va a ver un UA (Universo Alterno), como ya les hice la advertencia desde antes, espero que estén preparados x3 y desde ya agradezco la buena recepción de lecturas y comentarios =D, no saben lo muy feliz que me hacen. **

**Yuvixa: **Gracias Yuvi *-* me alegro que te gustara la historia, y si sorry, no era la única que me ha reclamado la zambullida que le hice a Anna xD -me van a matar- pero descuida pronto sabremos de ella n.n, y sí, a mi también me dio pena como lo deje a Kristoff, fuuuuu.

**Madison Luna Marie Ross: **Awww me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo Madison, y sí, necesitamos más Kristanna, me duele saber que hay muy pocos en español -_más es de Anna con su hermana, miedo_- esperemos que realmente más gente se anime a traer más Kristanna n.n. Y si, ya eres la tercera persona que me dice sobre la laguna, pero ya el siguiente capítulo sabremos que ocurrió, y sobretodo la reacción de Elsa al enterarse de la noticia.

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo, y no se olviden de comentar, realmente me hacen muy feliz cuando veo comentarios n.n y desde ya gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leer y comentar.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Ya era de noche en Arendelle, Elsa se encontraba muy preocupada que Anna y Kristoff aún no llegaran, aquel sentimiento que tuvo más temprano aún no desaparecia, tanto era ese miedo de que algo les haya ocurrido, que en ocasiones dejaba un rastro de hielo por donde pasaba. Mientras la reina caminaba de un lado a otro en su despacho, finalmente la voz de Kai al otro lado de la puerta la hizo calmarse por un momento.

- Su majestad, le traigo malas noticias - la calma de Elsa duro poco - los guardias han encontrado al joven Kristoff inconciente a media montaña, tiene una fiebre alta, al parecer cayó en alguna laguna.

Para Elsa ya era muy preocupante saber que el joven rubio se encontraba mal - ¿Y mi hermana como se encuentra? - Kai miro a la reina con pesar, realmente no queria decir eso último, pero era su obligación informarselo.

- Lamentablemente no encontramos a la princesa Anna.

Elsa al oir esa noticia solo siente que sus piernas no le responden mientras caía al suelo, eso no podia ser posible, ¿Anna desaparecida?, pero si estaba con Kristoff, él nunca dejaría que le pasara algo a su querida hermana menor, Kai se acerco de inmediato a Elsa para poder ayudarla a levantarse, realmente fue un shock fuerte para ella.

- ¿Donde está Kristoff?

- En estos momentos esta siendo atendido por el médico del palacio, dentro del cuarto de huéspedes.

Elsa a penas fue informada de ello, salió de su despacho, con dirección a la habitación de huéspedes, al llegar, efectivamente encontro al doctor teemimando de atender a su paciente, Elsa aún no podia entender que pudo a ver ocurrido para que su amigo, el proveedor de hielo y su hermana, terminaran así.

- Su alteza, no se preocupe que el joven ya se encuentra más estable, ahora esta descansando, aunque hasta hace un momento estuvo delirando, mencionaba el nombre de la princesa... realmente si no es por la ayuda de su reno, creo que no hubiera podido atenderlo a tiempo.

- Entiendo... - Elsa miro a lo lejos al joven, tenia sentimientos encontrados pero lo mejor era dejar que se recupere, mañana temprano se acercaria nuevamente a preguntarle que ocurrio con ellos, ahora su principal preocupación era saber sobre el paradero de su hermana.

La reina Elsa mando a llamar al capitan de la guardia para pedir que vallan a la Montaña del Norte y busquen a su hermana, de ser posible que fueran a su antiguo hogar, el Castillo de Hielo. Ella definitivamente esa noche no descansaría, hasta encontrar a su hermana.

.

.

.

Una joven de cabellos naranja, de forma lenta abría sus ojos en lo que parecía una habitación, ella aún se sentía algo mareada mientras trataba de sentarse en la cama donde se encontraba, aún trataba de hacer memoria de cómo es que termino ahí, su último recuerdo fue cuando Kristoff intento sacarla de aquella misteriosa laguna - ¡Kristoff! – inmediatamente la jovencita llamo al montañero, pero no tuvo respuesta alguna, más que escuchar los pasos de alguien acercándose a su habitación.

- Me alegra que ya te encuentres bien – la voz de una mujer adulta alerto a la joven que se encontraba a oscuras, le parecía muy familiar.

- ¿Quién es usted?

En ese momento una luz artificial ilumino toda la habitación, haciendo que a la joven le doliera momentáneamente su vista, que cuando poco a poco fue abriéndolo de nuevo, no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de sorpresa, alegría y las ganas de llorar al ver a la mujer que dejo una bandeja de alimento – ¿Mamá? – comento con la voz entrecortada mientras la observaba.

La mujer solo sonrió a la joven, ella entendía que aún estaba en shock.

- Debo parecerme mucho a tu madre.

Anna en ese instante se dio cuenta que si bien tenia la apariencia física, no era su madre, en su cabeza pensó que tal vez su madre tuvo alguna vez una hermana gemela y no sé los menciono, pero sería demasiado raro, porque la mujer que veía tenia ropas muy diferentes, además de que la habitación era muy diferente de las que conocía, tenia objetos que antes no había visto, además de una ventana que claramente estaba cerrada con unas cortinas largas, que le recordaban en parte a las cortinas del castillo, realmente era una casa muy extraña, por un momento pensó que estaba en un sueño, pero el pequeño peñizco que se dio no solo le dolió sino que le dejo una pequeña marca en su mano.

- Me imagino que debe ser una fuerte impresión encontrarte en un lugar que no es tu hogar, pero mi esposo y yo te encontramos tirada en la nieve, llevabas unas ropas extrañas, pero no te preocupes, que ya las puse a lavar, por ahora te preste uno de mis pijamas – comento la amable mujer de cabello castaño - Me alegro que sean de tu medida.

- ¿Me encontraron tirada en la nieve? – ella no recordaba que estuviera "hundiéndose en la nieve".

- Sí ¿Pero qué estuviste haciendo en plena tormenta de invierno? Créeme que si mi esposo y yo no hubiéramos decidido pasar por ahí como atajo para nuestro hogar, tal vez te hubiera pasado algo.

- ¿Invierno? – la jovencita de cabellos naranja se quedo extrañada por el comentario de aquella mujer que se parecía a su madre - ¡Un momento, pero si estamos en verano!

La mujer se le quedo viendo sorprendida, decidió tocar su frente para comprobar si nuevamente la fiebre le subió, pero comprobó que estaba bien, por un momento pensó que tal vez se dio un golpe en la cabeza o quizás estaba delirando por debilidad.

- Estamos en pleno invierno en Italia.

Anna no lo podía creer ¿Era invierno? ¿Italia? ¿Acaso aquella extraña magia es la causante de ello? Observando nuevamente su entorno, se daba cuenta que no solamente la envió a un lugar lejano, sino a un tiempo distinto… ¿o tal vez a un mundo alterno?

- Por cierto, te traje esto de comer, es sopa de pollo caliente y una taza de chocolate, espero que te guste.

Anna sonrió a la bella mujer, era como si hubiera sabido su adicción al chocolate, y que mejor que recuperarse con ello.

- Muchas gracias, realmente estoy segura que me gustara. ¡Ah! Disculpe la descortesía, me llamo Anna de Arendelle, y desde ya le agradezco lo que está haciendo por mí – en sus adentros sabía que no era prudente mencionar que es la princesa de aquel reino.

- Me llamo Agnes, y trabajo de enfermera, mi esposo se llama Harald, es doctor, aunque en este momento no se encuentra – suspirando de preocupación - En esta tormenta tuvo que salir por una emergencia.

Anna cogió la mano de la amable mujer – Seguro estará bien, sé cuan complicado es la labor de un médico, pero solo queda tener fe.

- Gracias Anna – sonriéndole mientras cogía también su mano – Bueno te dejo un rato, seguro tu ropa ya esta lista en la lavadora.

- Ok, no se preocupe, verá que terminare toda la comida – sonrió algo más divertida la jovencita, mientras la veía salir de la habitación. Cuando finalmente estuvo a solas, unas lágrimas salieron de su rostro, sabía que la señora que la atendió no era su madre, pero el saber que se parecía mucho a ella, además de que tanto ella como su esposo llevaban los mismo nombres que sus padres, le hizo sentirse por un momento en casa, aunque ese sentimiento de calidez cambio por uno de preocupación de saber cómo volver a su propio hogar y sobretodo de cómo estarían Elsa, Kristoff y sus demás amigos.

.

.

El amanecer en Arendelle había llegado, la luz empezaba a entrar a la habitación por las ventanas, y poco a poco estás iban cayendo por el rostro de un robusto hombre, que ante ese pesar lentamente abría sus ojos.

- Anna… - sus labios pronunciaron el nombre de la princesa que ahora se encontraba desaparecida, en ese instante recordó todo lo que pasó el día anterior, y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta de la habitación – Adelante – Kristoff dejo que entrara la persona que estaba llamando a la puerta. Para su sorpresa quien entro era Elsa, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que darle explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido, aunque él mismo se culpaba por lo ocurrido y no poder cumplir con la hermana mayor de su enamorada.

- Veo que ya amaneciste mejor.

- Reina Elsa… yo…

- Kristoff, tú sabes que me puedes seguir llamando Elsa… pero ahora necesito que me digas lo que ha ocurrido, por favor, como amiga te lo pido.

Kristoff miro a Elsa, se encontraba avergonzado y la vez furioso consigo mismo, pero obedeció a lo que le pidió su amiga de la infancia, así que le conto con lujo de detalle lo que ocurrió en el Bosque de Hielo antes de que se marcharan y no evito echarse la culpa de lo que le paso a Anna. Elsa lo miro entre sorprendida y preocupada, pero a la vez tomo la mano del joven montañero y lo calmo diciéndole que no fue su culpa, y que gracias a lo que le informo al menos podrían saber más sobre esa magia.

- Elsa, a pesar que digas que no es mi culpa, me siento responsable, y quiero ayudar, sé en este momento quien nos puede ayudar.

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- Sí. Pero solo podríamos ir los dos – en ese momento Elsa intuyo a que se refería Kristoff, hace muchos años, cuando ella era una niña y su hermana termino lastimada, toda su familia fue a un lugar secreto, un lugar donde vivían seres mágicos llamados Trolls, por un momento no supo qué hacer, en verdad que ella aún no le había contado a Anna como es que sus recuerdos fueron cambiados así como la verdadera razón de que comenzara esa separación por muchos años, Kristoff tampoco lo sabía, pero si se dirigían a ese lugar era mejor que también se entere.

- Te refieres a ir a ver a los Trolls.

Kristoff se sorprendió de tal comentario - ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- A Anna aún no le he contado la razón por la cual fue el alejamiento, ella aún cree que fue por ocultar mis poderes, pero en verdad fue que, cuando éramos niñas, en una noche decidimos ir a jugar con mis poderes, jugamos en la nieve, hicimos un muñeco… pero entre tanto juego paso un accidente, por evitar que Anna cayera de una gran altura, no pude controlar mi hechizo y termine lastimándola en su cabeza… después de ahí mis padres, Anna y yo fuimos a ver a los Trolls, uno de ellos, el más sabio de todos, fue quien ayudo a Anna a recuperarse, pero a cambio ella no debía enterarse de mis poderes… mejor dicho, sus recuerdos sobre mí fueron cambiados.

El montañero escucho atentamente aquella confidencia que le hacia la reina, hace muchos años, Anna también le confesó como se sentía cuando se separo de su hermana, pero ahora más que nunca, entendía mejor a Elsa, a pesar de ser siempre una persona reservada, además que muchas cosas se aclararon en su mente.

- Agradezco que me digas la verdad, y te doy mi palabra que no se lo contare a Anna, pero creo que ella merece saberlo también…

- Te doy mi palabra que así será… pero en el momento apropiado, tengo miedo que eso también la termine lastimando.

- Anna es fuerte, y sobretodo comprensiva, sé que lo entenderá.

- Gracias Kristoff.

- Bueno ahora lo importante es saber sobre aquella magia, estoy seguro que Gran Pabby sabrá cómo ayudarnos – en ese momento Kristoff recordó algo que pudo rescatar de Anna, inmediatamente busco entre sus cosas y se lo mostro a Elsa – Anna me dijo que le tiene mucho cariño a este collar que le regalaste, fue lo único que pude rescatar de ella…

Elsa cogió delicadamente aquel collar a su pecho, por un momento tuvo la sensación de querer llorar, pero tenía que ser fuerte.

- Anna…

Elsa decidió dejar solo a Kristoff, pero pactaron en encontrarse en el patio del castillo en 10 minutos, tenían que ir cuanto antes a ver a Gran Pabby.

Pasando aquel tiempo, Elsa montada en su caballo viajo al lado de Kristoff, que iba sobre Sven, que minutos antes pudo tranquilizarlo cuando lo vio, al menos la noche no la paso tan solo en el establo del castillo, sino Olaf lo acompaño tratando de calmar su preocupación, por su parte Elsa pidió estrictamente que no la acompañaran los guardias, a pesar de que ya estaban preocupados por la desaparición de la princesa, temían que algo similar le pasara a ella.

Después de un largo trecho, finalmente llegaron a su destino.

Kristoff bajo de Sven, y luego ayudo a Elsa a bajar de su caballo.

- ¡Ya llegué! ¡Por favor necesitamos hablar con Gran Pabby, es urgente!

Un silencio se escucho por un momento mientras las rocas se encontraban quietas, Elsa observaba algo inquieta, después de mucho años volvía a dicho lugar. De repente, aquellas rocas que se encontraba dispersadas se retiraron para dar paso a una sola roca que se acerco a ambos jóvenes, pasando a dar su verdadera forma.

- Sentí el motivo de su presencia – observando a Elsa – Cuanto tiempo sin verla su alteza.

- Igualmente… - comento Elsa algo nerviosa.

- Gran Pabby necesitamos su ayuda, Anna a desaparecido por una magia extraña que encontramos en una laguna – agrego Kristoff algo desesperado, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

- Tranquilízate Kristoff – Gran Pabby con un voz firme hizo que el joven se quedara quieto – Su majestad, sé que ha pasado por un largo camino para poder controlar su poder, pero me temo que la razón de la desaparición de la princesa tiene que ver con el collar que lleva usted.

- ¿Cómo supo del collar? – algo sorprendida Elsa no evito hacer la pregunta, pero Gran Pabby no respondió, a lo que Elsa imagino que era parte de su misterioso poder.

- Gran Pabby, ¿Qué quiere decir con que el collar tiene que ver con la desaparición de Anna? – pregunto Kristoff.

- Su alteza ¿En qué momento entrego aquel collar?

- Ayer en la mañana… cuando Anna y yo… - en ese momento Elsa se quedo helada, acaso era posible que mientras empezaron a hablar de sus padres haya trasmitido algún sentimiento que se formo en magia a aquel collar, después de todo, estaba hecho con su magia – Justo hablábamos de nuestros padres… pero eso no sería posible…

- Me temo que sí su alteza, su poder esconde muchos secretos.

- Anna… - en ese momento Elsa se sintió algo intranquila, nuevamente por su culpa, su hermana era víctima de su magia, el lugar donde estaba parada, de repente aparecía un hielo cubriéndolo.

- Elsa, tranquila, no es tu culpa, además Gran Pabby aún no ha terminado – Kristoff trato de confortar a la reina, y era cierto, Gran Pabby aún no termino.

- Su alteza, es mejor que se relaje, porque la solución se encuentra en usted misma.

- ¿Yo puedo traer de vuelta a Anna?

- Sí – cogiendo el collar que tenía en su mano Elsa, Gran Pabby cierra los ojos y visualiza un mundo diferente – la princesa se encuentra en un mundo alterno al nuestro, un mundo donde no existe magia ni seres mágicos, un mundo donde todo es diferente – abriendo de nuevo los ojos – Es posible que con este collar pueda regresar.

- Entonces si Elsa utiliza su magia, puede traerla de vuelta – Kristoff comento algo más aliviado por la noticia.

- No es tan sencillo, uno de ustedes debe de ir a aquel mundo y en la siguiente luna llena, y habiendo encontrado en enlace de ese mundo a este, podrán regresar con ayuda del collar.

Kristoff miro un momento a Elsa, sabía que ella al igual que él tenía la intención de ir a rescatar a Anna, pero también sabía que sería riesgoso para el reino si Elsa desaparece por unos días y no hubiese nadie de confianza al mando.

- Elsa, déjame ir por favor, te prometo que traeré sana y salva a Anna.

Elsa lo observo un instante para luego observar el collar, Kristoff realmente quería ir a salvarla, y por una parte entendía sus motivos.

- Está bien, ahora solo tenemos que ir a aquella laguna del Bosque Congelado – comento Elsa.

- Solo te doy una advertencia antes que te marches Kristoff, a diferencia de este mundo, el portal que les devolverá a casa es cambiante, así que deben ser muy atentos a su alrededor.

- Gracias Gran Pabby, tomare en cuenta su consejo.

- Cuídense.

- ¡Ah! – Kristoff se paró en seco antes de seguir marchándose – Dígale a mamá que estaré un tiempo lejos.

- Así será.

- Muchas gracias – Elsa también agradeció y se despidió del Troll más sabio de aquella comunidad, para ir en dirección a la laguna del Bosque de Hielo junto a su amigo de la infancia, y en quien ahora ponía sus esperanzas por hallar a su hermana. Tenía fe que así sería.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, les agradezco que se tomen su tiempo de leer, al igual de comentar n.n, esta vez si me he tardado algo en traer este nuevo capítulo, explicando más sobre aquella misteriosa magia, además de donde se encuentra Anna, sobre esa parte, al comienzo no pensaba poner a sus padres, en realidad iba a poner uno OC´s míos de otra historia, pero al final cambie de idea después de pensar en que sería si volviera a ver a sus "padres". Y ya se imaginaran a que mundo y tiempo termino, sí algo parecido como Encantada. Bueno espero que les guste, y ya verán más romance en los capítulos que vienen, sobretodo que su "montañero azul" (por no decir príncipe-aunque está en un casi-) irá en su rescate.**

**Madison Luna Marie Ross:** Awww gracias Madison por dejar tu comentario, y si a mi también me gusto el capítulo, es que de niños como no van a ser adorables x3, y sobre el universo alterno, espero que haya coincidido con lo que imaginaste. Gracias nuevamente por comentar. n.n

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, y no se olviden de comentar.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

La mañana después de la tormenta de nieve era muy resplandeciente, y se podía escuchar el cántico de algunos pajaritos, aquel alegre cántico llego a despertar a la joven que dormía en una placida cama, que al abrir los ojos miro con sorpresa aquella habitación que no era la suya, pero esa sorpresa paso de inmediato cuando recordó lo que paso por la noche, Anna había pasado su primera noche en un mundo totalmente desconocido para ella. Mientras se levantaba y exploraba como una niña traviesa la habitación donde se encontraba, el sonido de la puerta la hizo sorprenderse y tratar de acomodar de nuevo una lámpara que tenia luz artificial, si bien es cierto en el castillo de Arendelle también había lámparas, pero todas funcionaban con fuego, nunca con un tipo de "cristal" que emitía luz.

- Adelante – contesto la joven de cabellos naranja.

- Buenos días Anna, veo que ya te levantaste – la mujer que la atendió durante la noche apareció con una sonrisa mientras traía un par de conjuntos de ropa, uno de esos conjuntos se podía apreciar que era el traje que Anna llevaba antes de su "desaparición" y el otro era totalmente distinto, o mejor dicho, acorde con el lugar – te traje un cambio para que puedas bajar a desayunar.

- Buenos días Agnes ¡Oh en serio! ¡Muchas gracias! – algo emocionada la joven coge la vestimenta nueva que le trajo.

- Me alegra que te queda exacto mis ropas, hasta incluso creo que te cae mucho mejor que a mí.

- No diga eso, al contrario usted es muy hermosa, incluso me recuerda mucho a mi hermana – comento muy entusiasmada la joven.

- Muchas gracias Anna – hizo una leve pausa Agnes mientras se quedo pensando – Aunque si tienes una hermana debe de estar preocupada que no estés en casa.

Anna estaba terminando de cambiarse cuando Agnes le dijo aquella frase que entristeció a la joven – Es muy seguro que sí, pero… ahora no sé como volver a casa…

- ¿Te acuerdas la dirección de tu casa? Tal vez mi esposo y yo podamos llevarte ahí.

Anna no sabía que responder, a decir verdad no conocía ese lugar y si le decía que de verdad venia de Noruega y que por una extraña magia termino ahí, seguro espantaría a la amable mujer o peor aún, la consideraría una loca, trato de encontrar alguna manera de poder responder a su pregunta, no era bueno mentir, pero si no lo hacía podía terminar peor.

- Yo en realidad vengo de Noruega, pero hice un viaje a este hermoso país, aunque termine metida en un lío y... realmente no sé como volver a mi casa – comento Anna algo apresurada, pero lo suficiente para que la mujer pudiera entenderla.

- ¿Te robaron en el camino? Oh dios mío, realmente has tenido mucha suerte de estar viva. Seguro esos delincuentes te dejaron inconsciente, por eso te encontramos en la nieve, aunque qué pena que estés sin tus cosas.

- Oh, sí, sí, es una pena realmente – comento Anna algo nerviosa, a decir verdad, su media-verdad fue creíble, y más con la "ayuda" de Agnes ya tenía una justificación solida de su "procedencia".

- Entonces deberíamos ir a la estación de policías a denunciar, y si es posible a migraciones para que puedas regresar.

Anna no entendía lo que quiso decirle aquella mujer, pero supuso que era donde se presentaban a los delincuentes, pero eso la metería más en problemas así que trato de excusarse.

- Oh no, no, bueno tampoco vi el rostro de los sujetos, pero tampoco se llevaron nada de valor… agradezco su ayuda, aunque si bien podría volver a mi casa, tengo que atender un asunto antes… como primero, conseguir un lugar donde vivir y conseguir dinero… - Anna dijo esto último algo apenada, mientras la mujer la vio algo confundida, pero por alguna razón le entraba mucho cariño con aquella jovencita.

- Bueno, me imagino que debes tener algún pendiente a pesar del percance que has tenido, pero si gustas puedes quedarte a vivir en este lugar, al menos hasta que termines tu pendiente.

- Oh no, no quiero ser una molestia, ya de por sí me están ayudando bastante.

- Anna, al contrario, nos dará gusto a Harald y a mí que te quedes, además a veces la casa se queda sola por nuestro trabajo, y sería bueno si alguien estuviera aquí para cuidarla.

- En serio muchas gracias – Anna de la emoción no pudo evitar abrazar a Agnes, la cual sonrió ante aquel gesto de la jovencita mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo.

Ambas mujeres bajaron al comedor, Anna no podía evitar asombrarse de cómo era aquel lugar, la cocina era muy diferente a la del castillo, y la mesa era más pequeña de las que ella habitualmente comía, su cara de asombro era única, y la curiosidad por seguir conociendo dicho lugar la hizo emocionarse más, incluso pudo observar que en unos cómodos muebles, al frente tenían un aparato rectangular que nunca había visto, le pareció muy intrigante aquel objeto, pero su exploración sería después, ya que al llegar a la mesa vio a un hombre sentado leyendo un periódico, Agnes fue quien presente a una tímida y nerviosa Anna a Harald, el esposo de su nueva amiga.

- Cariño, ella es Anna. Anna, él es mi esposo Harald.

- Mucho gusto Anna, al menos ahora formalmente nos hemos presentado – sonrió aquel hombre de cabellos anaranjados como el de la princesa.

- Mu-mucho gusto, realmente es un placer conocerlo, usted de verdad marca mucha imponencia, me recuerda a mi padre… oh perdón, no quise decir eso, por favor olvide lo que dije, aunque sea una verdad… pero… ¡Ay! Que estoy diciendo – Anna de los nervios al ver a aquel hombre que se parecía a su padre solo enredo más sus diálogos. Aquel hombre algo sorprendido por tan singular saludo solo paso a reírse y afirmar que Anna era una chica muy alegre y le alegraba mucho ese entusiasmo que llevaba, así que la invito a pasar a comer con ellos.

La mañana fue muy placentera para la joven, Agnes le explico la situación de Anna a su esposo así que como le dijo, Harald no se opuso a que se quedara, Anna no dejaba de agradecerle, y en su corazón realmente aquella gentileza de aquella pareja de esposos le recordaba mucho a sus padres – Si solo Elsa estuviera aquí… - comento en pensamiento la joven, sabía que de alguna manera estaba pasando un ambiente familiar muy agradable.

El día fue pasando, mientras el amable hombre descansaba en su habitación, lo cierto es que tuvo una noche muy pesaba al atender a un paciente, y ahora necesitaba recuperar sueño, por otra parte Agnes decidió ir de compras con Anna, ella de todas maneras necesitaba un cambio de ropas para su estadía, Anna no quería seguir molestando a aquella familia, pero Agnes insistió tanto que solo atino a aceptar el obsequio que le hacía.

Anna no dejaba de sorprenderse cuando iba por la plaza del pueblo, además de ver vehículos tan singulares que no necesitan un caballo para trasladarse, así como a gente conversando desde un aparato pequeño, o algunos que llevaban una especie de orejeras que les hacia cantar para ellos mismos, la princesa no dejaba de sorprenderse hasta que finalmente entraron en un tienda donde había todo estilo de ropa. Agnes pidió que Anna escogiera la ropa que le gustara, y entre tantos modelos término escogiendo tres conjuntos de la temporada en que se encontraba.

Agnes siguió llevándola de paseo por el pueblo, y en un momento decidieron descansar en una cafetería donde pidieron dos tazas de chocolate caliente. Anna realmente la estaba pasando de maravilla.

Mientras ella brincaba cerca de un lago que ahora estaba congelado, Agnes recibió una llamada que la hizo preocuparse.

- Anna, tengo una llamada del hospital, necesitan mi ayuda… pero no quiero dejarte sola, al menos no ahora que estas conociendo este pueblo.

- Agnes, no te preocupes por mí, recuerdo el camino de regreso, más bien – cogiendo las cosas que llevaba Agnes, la cual eran bastantes – llevare todas estas bolsas a casa, así que ve con tranquilidad y ya nos estamos viendo en la noche.

- ¿Estás segura Anna?

- Sí, déjamelo a mí – de una manera algo graciosa Anna trataba de coger al mismo tiempo todas las bolsas, lo cual Agnes miro con duda, pero si Anna insistía que podía hacerlo, entonces era lo mejor dejar que lo haga.

- Ok, entonces en la noche nos vemos, si en caso tarde, deje comida en la refrigeradora, no dudes en cogerlo y calentarlo en el microondas.

- No te preocupes, mucha suerte – Anna grito mientras veía irse a su amiga – Bien, ahora a coger todas estas cosas con cuidado – Lo cierto era que Anna era algo torpe para llevar tantos objetos a la vez, usualmente cuando eso ocurría, algún sirviente de palacio la ayudaba, ya que no querían que se lastimara, así que pensó que esta era una primera vez para probar su fuerza. Con mucho cuidado coloco cada bolsa una sobre otra y con algo de dificultad finalmente pudo levantar todas las bolsas. Quien la viera pasar por la calle sabía que la chica tenía problemas para llevar comunal carga, incluso pasaba con dificultad a cada persona para evitar que se choque – Permiso, oh disculpe, perdón estoy pasando – Anna no dejaba de decir aquellas palabras.

Anna ya se encontraba a unas cuadras de llegar a la casa donde ahora se hospedaba, solo tenía que cruzar la pista para poder llegar a su destino, aunque con tanto bulto no podía ver muy bien a su alrededor, eso incluía a la moto que venía a toda velocidad.

- ¡Cuidado!

Las cosas salieron volando, y Anna termino en el piso por el golpe de quien la empujo, la moto siguió su rumbo sin detenerse, mientras la gente se acercaba a la joven para auxiliarla, al igual al joven que la salvo de un posible accidente.

- ¡Auch! Eso dolió – comento Anna mientras se sobaba su espalda.

- Señorita ¿se encuentra bien? – comento una señora que la ayudaba a levantarse.

- Sí, muchas gracias.

- Si no es gracias a aquel extraño joven, realmente la moto la hubiera atropellado.

Anna voltio a ver en dirección a donde la señora señalo al joven que también fue auxiliado por algunos muchachos, de sus hermosos ojos turquesa inmediatamente quisieron brotar lágrimas, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, su corazón no podía estar equivocada, aquellas ropas y el típico olor a montaña que sentía al poco a poco acercarse – ¿Kristoff? – aquel joven al escuchar aquellas palabras dirigió su mirada a la muchacha de cabellos naranja, no podía creerlo, la princesa estaba frente a sus ojos sana y salva. Los dos por inercia se abrazaron muy fuerte, no se dijeron nada, con el contacto de aquel abrazo ya se decían lo mucho que se han extrañado y lo preocupados que han estado el uno al otro. Las personas a su alrededor solo se limitaron a observar la escena y pasar a retirarse después de ayudar a llevar las cosas de Anna a la vereda.

- Anna ¿Estás bien? No pensé que serías tu quien estaba llevando todas esas cosas – el rubio fue el primero en hablar, y ahora con más detenimiento observo a la princesa, realmente lucia diferente que lo sonrojo levemente - ¡Wow! Realmente te ves diferente.

Anna llevaba puesto un pantalón jean y un polo manga larga verde limón que era cubierto por una capa cerrada de color verde oscuro.

- Esto son ropas de este mundo – observo algo sonrojada a Kristoff por su comentario - ¿Pero cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Elsa también sabe de esto? ¿O es que ella está aquí?

Kristoff trato de calmar a Anna y la cantidad de preguntas que le hacía, le dijo que le respondería todas sus preguntas con toda tranquilidad a lo que Anna pensó en un lugar perfecto para conversar, así que tomando su mano y llevando algunas bolsas (las otras fueron ayudadas por Kristoff haciendo más ligero la carga) lo llevo al lugar donde esta "viviendo" en ese momento.

El montañero no quiso entrar a aquel lugar, pero Anna insistió que pase al hogar, al menos trataría de idear un plan para dejar que se quede con ella (claro en otra habitación), la casa ya de por sí era inmensa, y se notaba que los dueños de aquella vivienda ganaban muy bien, Kristoff no evito quedarse asombrado, casi con el mismo rostro que tuvo Anna muchas horas antes.

- Ahora dime que ocurrió – Anna se sentó en la silla del comedor e invito a Kristoff hacerlo, aunque la vio algo extrañado, aunque era típico de Anna que al entrar en confianza con alguien tuviera ya muchas libertades, el no quería ser inoportuno, pero la joven insistió tanto que tuvo que finalmente ceder.

- Antes, debo entregarte esto – el joven montañero saco de su bolsillo el collar que le había regalado Elsa a Anna, ella muy contenta lo recibió, y finalmente Kristoff le explico todo lo ocurrido, que Elsa se quedo en Arendelle pero deposito parte de su poder en el collar para que puedan regresar juntos, Sven se quedo al cuidado de Elsa, al igual que Olaf y todos en el palacio la extrañaban, así como él. Anna escuchaba atentamente, y comprendía que tenían que encontrar la manera de regresar por un portal que no era fijo en ese mundo y tenían que hacerlo antes que llegara la luna llena.

Anna por otro lado le comento a Kristoff lo que puso observar en su estadía de ese primer día en ese mundo, al igual le confesó que los señores que la cuidaron, se parecían mucho a sus difuntos padres, el rey y la reina de Arendelle, por eso ella sentía mucho confianza con esas personas, además de volver a pasar un momento familiar, solo que faltaba Elsa para que fuese perfecto.

- ¡Anna ya llegué! – el saludo de la mujer que la acompaño horas antes de compras se escucho en la casa, sin darse cuenta, de tanta platica entre su novio y ella, ya había anochecido.

- Bienvenida Agnes – sonrió algo nerviosa Anna cuando finalmente apareció la mujer en el comedor frente a ella y… su acompañante. Agnes se quedo sorprendida de ver a un joven alto y robusto, además con una vestimenta rara.

- Anna – sorprendida - ¿Quién es este joven?

- Bueno, no me creerás lo que ocurrió, él es Kristoff Bjorgman, mi novio, justo me salvo de que me atropellara una moto, pero descuida estoy bien, y él también, como dice "tiene huesos muy fuertes", y…

- ¿Y? – Agnes seguía algo estupefacta, mientras Kristoff se ponía nervioso por la situación.

- Y… - Anna observo a Kristoff que tampoco tenía idea de que explicación dar.

- Bueno yo… yo… - Kristoff trato de pensar en algo rápido – Tuve una pelea con Anna, y buscaba reconciliarme con ella, por eso la busque hasta este lugar.

- Sí, sí, exacto, él viajo desde Noruega hasta aquí para pedirme que lo perdone.

- Debe de a ver viajado por desesperación para no tener equipaje – comento Agnes ya algo más tranquila.

- Sobre eso… - comento algo apenado Kristoff – Tuve mala suerte en el viaje que se termino perdiendo.

Agnes los observo un momento, trato de procesar la nueva información que acababa de recibir, si bien es cierto, aceptaron cuidar a Anna porque les pareció una chica que necesitaba ayuda, y el joven que estaba en frente no tenía pinta de ser malo, excepto que necesitaba un buen baño ya que olía a renos. Y si era el novio de Anna, entonces debe de estar muy enamorado de ella para a ver hecho ese viaje para solo buscarla y reconciliarse con ella, eso le pareció tierno – Bueno, hablare con mi esposo… aunque saben que no está bien visto que ambos duerman juntos – Aquel comentario de la amable mujer hizo que ambos se sonrojaran al igual o más que un tomate, en realidad no era la intención de ambos que durmieran juntos.

- No de verdad no se moleste – comento Kristoff algo nervioso, además de imaginar una cara enojada de Elsa si ocurría ello - yo puedo ir a dormir a otro sitio – Kristoff ya se disponía a ir a dirección de la puerta, mientras una voz masculina lo detuvo.

- Un momento jovencito.

Todos voltearon a ver a quien acababa de salir de su habitación, era Harald, al parecer había escuchado lo suficiente como para entender la situación.

- Creo que lo mejor será que se quede aquí.

- ¿En serio señor Harald? – comento muy entusiasmas Anna, pero no era igual el entusiasmo para Kristoff.

- Pero señor yo no quiero molestar.

- Descuida, escuche lo que le dijeron a mi esposa, y por una parte creo que es mejor que también alguien cuide de Anna, es una chica muy alegre, pero aún si se quedara sola en esta casa, tememos por su seguridad ¿Verdad Agnes?

- Sí cariño, es verdad – Agnes se acerco al costado de su esposo, a decir verdad, ambos ya habían pensado también en esa situación.

Anna de la emoción cogió la mano de Kristoff y al lado de él, agradecieron la hospitalidad de aquella pareja de esposos, no podían creer que existieran personas en ese mundo que confiaran en ellos, realmente era el destino que terminaran en aquel lugar junto a aquella familia. Desde ahora su principal preocupación sería poder hallar el portal de regreso a su verdadero hogar, Arendelle.

* * *

**Hola a todos, les traigo un capítulo seguido n.n, agradezco que la inspiración no se me halla ido x3, bien en este capítulo finalmente los tórtolos se reencuentran, y como siempre Anna es una curiosa de todo su entorno xD, bien les dejo algunos datos del fic que me olvide explicar en el anterior capítulo.**

**Agnes y Harald, por lo que averigüe son nombres en noruego (lugar en donde se encuentra Arendelle), Agnes viene de Inés (Pura), y Harald es el nombre que se utilizaba para los reyes de Noruega, creí conveniente nombrarlos a estos personajes que le traen nostalgia a Anna, con algo más apegado a su cultura. n.n**

**Bien, les adelanto que el siguiente capítulo tengo pensado dejar solos a los nuestro par de ternuras, pero necesito su consejo, algo romántico sobretodo que pueda ocurrir entre ellos, ya tengo una idea de como se quedarán solos, pero necesitamos avivar esa llama romántica xD, desde ya les agradezco todo su apoyo, y espero que continúen leyendo y comentando esta historia. n.n**

**Tomoyo-neechan: **Gracias por tu comentario Tomoyo, sí también me puse a pensar que sería ver a sus padres en otras personas, definitivamente es un shock, al menos Anna lo vivió así al comienzo. x3 Y muchas gracias por decir que te atrapo y sorprendió mi historia, realmente MUCHAS GRACIAS.

**Madison Luna Marie Ross:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario Madison, o realmente pensé que tenias ya la idea, aunque eso del gendebender no suena mal xD, a y sobre Italia, bueno lo escogí, por ser algo más "tranquilo" del habitual USA x"D, estaba peleando si mandarla de frente a un lugar muy alborotado, o algo más tranquilo, además de la cercanía a alguna playa y que se pueda prestar a situaciones románticas, al final decidí por Italia, justamente por Encantada xD, no quería un mismo ambiente que Giselle, así que más fue por esa razón, awww y que bueno que te gusto la idea de los padres, al igual de los poderes de Elsa, bueno, aunque más se debió a sus sentimientos x3, realmente muchas gracias Madison por siempre dejarme un comentario sobre mi fic, me haces muy feliz n_n

**Emily Paulina:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario Emily, me alegra que te gustara esta historia, y también agradezco tus halagos, no sabes lo feliz que me pone, y descuida, por el momento (y mientras no se me acabe la inspiración) seguiré actualizando lo más pronto que me sea posible.

**Nuevamente, muchas gracias por leerme, e igualmente por dejarme sus comentario n.n**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Dos días ya había pasado desde la llegada de Kristoff a aquel mundo tan extraño, durante ese tiempo se dedico a buscar junto a Anna posibles lugares donde pudiera a ver un portal que los llevara a casa, pero no tuvieron mucho éxito, al menos durante esos días Kristoff pudo encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo en las mañanas, ayudando en una panadería, a decir verdad, su vida "solitaria" de muchos años le hizo muchas veces sobrevivir con los alimentos que tenía, o bien se preparaba sus propias comidas cuando se daba la oportunidad, pero el tener que amasar masa de pasteles era algo nuevo para él, aunque pudo aprender fácilmente gracias a su ímpetu de salir adelante. Por el lado de Anna, la historia es algo distinta, a pesar de sus ganas de querer ayudar, no tenía suerte en conseguir trabajo, ya que si no era porque terminaba tropezando y rompiendo alguna taza como mesera, terminaba comiendo un poco del chocolate que había, no sé podía evitar, era un visión muy apetecible.

Anna algo desganada se quedo en casa esperando a que llegue Kristoff de su día de trabajo, se propuso poder preparar algo por sí misma para cuando llegue su fortachón novio, pueda comer con él.

Entre tanto ensueño mientras buscaba que preparar, Agnes y Harald salieron de su habitación con una pequeña mochila, a lo que Anna no pudo evitar ser indiscreta y preguntar a donde se dirigía la pareja.

- Anna, disculpa si no pudimos avisarles ayer, pero hoy es nuestro día de internado – comento Agnes.

- ¿Internado? – La princesa cogiendo con su mano levemente su mentón trato de hacer memoria a esa palabra, sabía que lo había escuchado de los médicos de palacio – ¿Quiere decir que estarán un tiempo en el hospital?

- Así es Anna – respondió Harald – al menos 2 días estaremos lejos de casa, pero si ocurriese algún problema, no duden en llamar.

- Anna si en caso no pudieses cocinar, solo llama a algún restaurante de comida rápida para que puedan comer tú y Kristoff – aconsejo Agnes a la joven antes de salir de la casa.

- Ok, no se preocupen, que tendré todo perfectamente calculado – acercándose Anna a ellos – Por favor cuídense mucho – Anna no pudo evitar despedirse de ellos con un abrazo, si bien se encontraban algo sorprendidos, no sé opusieron al gesto de la joven y también correspondieron el abrazo. Era algo extraño aquella confianza que tanto la pareja como Anna habían ya formado en tan poco tiempo.

Muy extraño, al menos eso pensaba Kristoff cuando regresaba de su trabajo, pasando por otro camino para ver si tenía suerte de localizar el portal de regreso, según Elsa antes de que se marche a aquel mundo, dijo que al poner una buena cantidad de magia podrían regresar los dos, además que el collar brillaría en caso encontrase el portal. Lamentablemente no tuvo éxito, y ya se encontraba de nuevo en aquella casa.

- Otro día sin éxito y solo nos queda 7 días… - comento Kristoff algo desganado mientras entraba a aquel hogar. Mientras se sacaba el abrigo y lo dejaba en el perchero de la entrada, se dio cuenta de un extraño olor que venía de la cocina - ¿Qué es lo que huele…? – el rubio fortachón decidió acercarse a ver que ocurría, y para su sorpresa encontró a Anna en un desastre total, no solo en parte de su ropa, sino en la cocina.

- ¡Oh! Hola Kristoff, que bueno que ya llegaste – observándolo con una gran sonrisa y manchas de mayonesa en su cara – justo estaba terminando de preparar nuestro almuerzo, siéntate que te sirvo.

- Anna no te preocupes – con algo de duda ve que Anna sirve el plato en la mesa, se supone que era un sándwich, pero aquel extraño olor le hacia dudar en probar el platillo que hizo con mucha ilusión su amada princesa - ¿Qué se supone que es? – levantando una ceja mientras seguía observando el platillo.

- Es un sándwich de chocolate – sonriendo se sentó en la mesa junto a su plato – pruébalo – Anna lo miró con unos enormes ojos ilusionados esperando que su apuesto novio diera el primer bocado de aprobación.

- Emmm, en primer lugar ¿Esto es comestible? – comento Kristoff que hizo que la joven pelinaranja cambiara su rostro de alegría a un notable puchero.

- Sabes lo que me costó prepararlo, yo nunca he preparado algo en la cocina, pero al menos esta vez pude hacerlo, así que lo vas a probar ante mis ojos – Anna cruzando de brazos observo seria a Kristoff.

- Ok, lo voy a probar, pero antes debo saber si tú ya lo probaste.

- Aún no.

- Me lo imaginaba – un suspiro salió del joven que lo único que hizo fue dar el primer bocado como resignación.

- ¿Y qué tal? – la princesa lo observo nuevamente con mucho entusiasmo, mientras Kristoff trataba de seguir masticando y darle una sonrisa de que estaba bien, sabiendo que su pobre lengua no decía lo mismo – Mmmm porque pienso que no me quieres decir la verdad – Anna comento mientras veía las raras muecas que hacia el joven, a lo ella decidió probar – Pero si lo hice bien, es chocolate y el chocolate… - Anna finalmente lo probo y ni un segundo pudo estar en su boca, mientras tocia - ¿Qué es esto? – se pregunto Anna mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta, a lo que Kristoff finalmente fue al lavadero y escupió aquel bocado.

- Te pregunte si era comestible, aunque no espere que lo ibas a probar tú también.

- Creo que el echarle mayonesa fue una mala idea.

- ¡¿Le echaste mayonesa?! – algo sorprendido comento Kristoff.

- No me juzgues – mientras se servía un vaso de agua – siempre veía que hacían eso en los sándwiches que realizaban en palacio, me imagine que ello con chocolate sería un paraíso, pero me equivoque.

- Al menos admites que no fue un éxito.

- Ja, chistoso – mientras veía la pequeña burla de su novio al cual solo le saco la lengua – Al menos nuestro almuerzo no está del todo perdido, voy a pedir una pizza, dicen que es muy rica.

- Bueno, entonces ayudare a arreglar este desastre – comento Kristoff con una sonrisa a lo cual Anna también le correspondió mientras cogía el teléfono.

El almuerzo fue muy ameno, Anna le contaba con todo entusiasmo su intento de cocinar, después de todo era una nueva experiencia para ella, a lo que Kristoff la escuchaba con una sonrisa mientras comían la pizza de peperoni, el joven montañero, a petición de Anna, comento como fue su día en el trabajo, además de no darle mucha novedad sobre allá el portal, devolviéndole el collar, el cual Anna se lo colgó de nuevo a su cuello.

La tarde fue pasando, mientras Anna terminaba de cambiarse de ropas, porque las anteriores quedaron un desastre con todo el chocolate y la mayonesa, Kristoff descansaba en el sofá con los brazos cruzados atrás de su cabeza, estaba pensando en porque aún no han tenido suerte en hallar aquel portal, además de la afinidad inmediata que tenia Anna con aquella pareja de esposos que se parecían al rey y la reina de Arendelle, a decir verdad, se sorprendió algo al verlos por primera vez, la última vez que supo de los reyes, fue cuando fallecieron, para todo el reino fue un gran pesar enterarse de aquella terrible perdida, pero ahora, y al menos para Kristoff era algo escalofriante verlos "vivos", entre aquellos pensamientos recordó que Elsa menciono que aquel día que desapareció Anna, ambas empezaron a hablar de sus padres, el montañero no evito preocuparse, aún más cuando sea el día de que logren irse, Anna sufriría mucho por la partida, era despedirse para siempre de sus "padres" de nuevo.

Mientras Kristoff seguía pensativo, una muchacha camino lentamente hacia el sofá y apoyando sus brazos y su cabeza sobre este le pregunto porque se encontraba tan pensativo. El joven no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la repentina aparición de la joven, la cual entre risas pudo aprovechar para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Realmente te divierte que me hayas tomado desprevenido – comento algo bromista el montañero.

- Es que tenias una cara de seriedad – tratando de imitar el gesto que tenía el joven a lo cual Kristoff como venganza la cogió de los brazos e hizo que cayera con él al sillón. Ambos empezaron a reírse por la situación, pero de las risas pasaron a mirarse con una sonrisa mientras juntaban su frente, Anna no podía evitar mirar aquellos ojos de color caramelo que tenía al frente, y por instinto empezó a tocar los cabellos rubios que tanto le gustaban, Kristoff se dejo embriagar por el dulce aroma que tenia la joven, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, aquellas preocupaciones que tenía hasta hace uno momento desaparecían con la delicadeza de la pelinaranja.

Los dos no se dejaban de mirar mientras compartían cálidos y tiernos besos entre ellos, no podían evitarlo, ambos se amaban demasiado como para dejar pasar aquellos momentos que para ambos era especiales, en el corazón de cada uno sabía que lo que tenían en frente y lo que sentían era verdadero, y que nada ni nadie podría romper ese sentimiento que tenían como calor en su pecho.

- Kristoff – Anna decidió hablar después de recuperar el aliento.

- Dime Anna – Sin soltarla, contesto.

- No crees que es hermoso este momento – muy risueña acuesta su cabeza sobre el pecho de su novio – tú y yo… aunque… - en ese momento la joven miro con tristeza. Kristoff imagino saber que pasaba por la cabeza de la joven en esos momentos.

- Estamos en un hogar que no es nuestro verdadero hogar – completo la frase que Anna estaba pensando.

- Me pregunto cuándo regresaremos…

- Me imagino que pronto.

- Aunque, sabes – separándose del abrazo de Kristoff para pasar a sentarse, a lo que el joven también la siguió – por un lado estoy feliz de estar aquí – el joven montañero no evito sorprenderse, tenía una sospecha de lo que sentía Anna después de estar con aquella pareja, era lógico en parte que se sintiera así ella – es como vivir un sueño de estar junto a Harald y Agnes, con papá y mamá, además de tener una vida normal, siempre estuve encerrada en el castillo, y las veces que pude salir, era antes de distanciarme con Elsa, cuando nos volvimos a encontrar y cuando fallecieron mis padres… ahora todo es distinto en Arendelle, pero estar aquí es también sentirte libre de tener un título, y poder hacer cosas que no podrías hacer por ser una princesa – comento Anna mientras miraba a Kristoff – Me pregunto si esto que estoy sintiendo es lo mismo que habrá sentido Elsa cuando huyó de Arendelle…

- Te sientes confundida ¿No es así?

- Sí, realmente me siento a gusto aquí, pero… extraño nuestro hogar, nuestros amigos y sobre todo a Elsa.

Kristoff decidió darle un abrazo a Anna, sabía que lo necesitaba.

- Perdóname si soy muy egoísta.

- Entiendo en parte lo que sientes, me imagino que si volviese a ver a mis padres, al menos un momento, también me sentiría de la misma forma que tú.

Anna no pudo evitar sentirse curiosa cuando Kristoff menciono a sus padres, así que pregunto por ellos, a lo que el joven rubio no evito contarle sobre sus padres y como era su vida antes de conocer a las princesas por primera vez en su niñez, aunque en ese entonces por su inocencia nunca se imagino que las amigas con las que jugaba no eran unas niñas normales, sino las princesas de Arendelle. La pelinaranja escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía Kristoff, aunque por momentos no podía evitar interrumpir con alguna otra pregunta, lo bueno es que después de hablar de cosas tristes, terminaron hablando sobre algunas travesuras de su niñez, como cuando Anna asusto a Elsa con una piel de oso que le habían regalado al rey uno de los ministros de otro país, o lo de Kristoff, cuando los trolls intentaron que comiera un platillo hecho en base de piedras.

La noche ya había llegado, y la pareja de jóvenes se encontraban preparando algo juntos, Kristoff ayudaba a Anna en poder hacer bien los sándwiches.

- Anna ¿No te parece que está muy sola esta casa? Mejor dicho, no he visto en toda la tarde al señor Harald y su esposa.

- ¡Oh es verdad! Me olvide decirte que ellos no están en casa, recién vendrán de aquí en dos días – con toda tranquilidad la joven decía esto mientras terminaba de colocar el último pan del sándwich.

- ¡¿Qué vendrán en cuanto?! – el joven fortachón no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso ante la acotación tardía de la joven.

- Kristoff tranquilo, no es para que te pongas nervioso – trato Anna de calmarlo.

- Anna tu no entiendes – Kristoff solo caminaba de un lado a otro imaginando que si Elsa se enteraba de que pasarían la noche juntos SÓLOS, definitivamente terminaría congelado, si bien es cierto han salido a pasear juntos, pero nunca han pasado la noche bajo un mismo techo, ese solo hecho lo ponía nervioso al joven.

- ¿No entiendo qué? ¿Qué los dos estaremos solos por dos días? Claro que lo entiendo – algo seria Anna cruzo sus brazos - Pero tranquilízate, Elsa no te congelara, creo que en la situación que estamos ella entendería, además peor sería si estuviéramos solos y sin un lugar donde descansar – la joven se acerco a Kristoff y le dio un abrazo que poco a poco lo iba tranquilizando – a mí no me importaría estar sola junto a ti – el joven muchacho no evito ponerse rojo por el comentario de Anna la cual tenía una sonrisa mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho – después de todo tengo confianza plena en ti.

Kristoff ya algo más tranquilo vio como Anna con ternura empezaba a adormecerse al escuchar los latidos de su corazón, los cuales iban recuperando su ritmo, el joven abrazo a Anna y le dio un tierno beso en frente, a lo que la joven no evito acurrucarse más en los fuertes brazos del rubio.

Realmente el amor entre ellos dos era verdadero.

.

.

.

Ya era medianoche en el reino de Arendelle, y en la habitación de la reina, un grito se escucho. Elsa había tenido una pesadilla, últimamente se estaba haciendo seguido desde que el montañero viajo a encontrar a su hermana. Ella decidió salir de su cama, y cogiendo una bata de color morado y poniéndose sus pantuflas, salió de su habitación, necesitaba un poco de aire para poder calmarse.

Elsa camino hasta el establo real donde se encontraba Sven junto a Olaf, ambos se encontraban durmiendo, aunque era notable que en las caras de ambos, tenían una tristeza. La joven y refinada dama los observo con pena, ella y todos en el reino sentían lo mismo, Elsa suspiro y miró a las estrellas de la noche como buscando pedir un deseo.

- Papá, mamá, por favor, permitan que regresen sanos y salvos.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, esta vez disculpen mi retraso, pero andaba sin inspiración x3, temía que me pasara, pero me paso :( aparte que ando un poco mal de salud, aunque espero recuperarme pronto y poder traerles un nuevo capítulo. En este les traje un poco más de Kristoff y Anna, y como la están pasando juntos, definitivamente para Anna me imagine lo difícil/emocionante que debe ser, hacer todo lo que otras personas por años se dedicaban por ella, al ser una princesa, también traje a pie un pequeño misterio, que tal vez ya algunos se estén dando cuenta, en este capítulo deje algunas pistas, veremos que pasa en lo que va de los siguientes capítulos, al igual que el tiempo se les acaba a los dos muchachos. x3**

**Emily Paulina: **Muchas gracias Emily por tu comentario, me alegro que te gustara mucho la idea de este fiction x3, a ver que pasa más adelante con la parejita =)

**Madison Luna Marie Ross: **Muchas gracias de nuevo por tu comentario Madison n.n, me alegro a ver capturado esa sorpresa :D, y sí, Kristoff estuvo de héroe :D hasta a mí me emociona (recordando la escena de la película cuando va con Sven para salvar a Anna -epic-), oh y sobre las acotaciones, me encantaron, y si no las puse en este cap x3, las pondré en el siguiente :D de nuevo muchisisisisimas gracias :D

**Espero traerles el siguiente capítulo en lo que va de esta semana, nos vemos y no sé olviden de leer y dejar un comentario :D, no saben lo feliz que me hace leerlos n.n**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Ya era un nuevo día, la blanca nieve cubría el paisaje de aquel pueblo italiano, la gente empezaba a salir de sus casas en dirección a sus trabajos, mientras otros dormían plácidamente, aunque sorprendentemente, ese no era el caso de Anna, que se levanto temprano para acompañar a Kristoff a su trabajo.

- Anna ya te dije que no es necesario que me acompañes.

- Pero hoy tendrás mucho trabajo, además puedo buscar el portal, confía en mí.

- ¿Estás segura Anna? Ni siquiera has desayunado.

- Es que hoy desayunaré afuera.

- ¿Eh? Espera ¿Donde?

- En tu trabajo – sonriéndole con la carisma habitual de la joven - así que apresurémonos, no debes llegar tarde – la joven jalo al muchacho a fuera de la casa, cerrando la puerta, y como era habitual cuando estaba entusiasmada, sus pasos eran rápidos y en momentos parecían de brincos, por su parte Kristoff, que sentía que su brazo iba a ser sacado de su cuerpo de tanto jalón, trataba de frenar un poco la energía desbordante de la joven, diciéndole que aún tenían tiempo para llegar a su trabajo.

Ya algo más tranquilos, los dos jóvenes llegaron a la pastelería, Kristoff decidió dejar a Anna, ya que tenía que entrar a su trabajo, así que la joven se despidió con un tierno beso en los labios, dejando un poco atontado al joven que entro a la cocina.

- Bienvenida señorita ¿desea ordenar algo en especial?

- ¡Oh sí! Me gustaría una taza de chocolate caliente y… - Anna observaba muy curiosa la vitrina hasta ver un postre que llamo su atención – Disculpe ¿Qué postre es este?

- Ese postre es una empanada rellena del más dulce manjar que existe, es uno de nuestros postres estrellas.

- Oh, entonces también llevaré esto, por favor que todo sea para llevar.

Con una sonrisa la joven que la atendió paso a entregarle el pedido de Anna, la cual después de pagar y agradecer el servicio salió de la panadería con destino a un parque cercano donde pudiera comer su desayuno rápidamente.

Después de terminar con su delicioso y dulce desayuno, Anna decidió caminar por la zona y ver si tenía éxito en su búsqueda, si bien era cierto que a esas horas Kristoff trabajaba, Anna se puso a pensar que tal vez el portal aparecía durante ese tiempo. Mientras seguía caminando y observando el pueblo, no pude evitar poner atención a un cartel en especial que tenía a una pareja de enamorados abrazándose, lo cual le pareció tierno a la joven, sino es porque el fondo era algo oscuro.

- ¡Señorita, es su día de suerte!

Anna no evito saltar del susto de la repentina aparición de un hombre de contextura gruesa y de una gran sonrisa.

- Usted es una persona tan afortunada que se le estoy obsequiando esta película para que pueda verla usted en la comodidad de su casa.

- Muchas gracias señor.

- De nada señorita, espero que lo disfrute.

Anna un poco extraña se fue de aquel lugar, le impresiono mucho la actitud del hombre, aunque por un momento se río de lo sucedido, y se dijo para sí misma que era un hombre muy divertido, en parte le hizo recordar a algunos vendedores de Arendelle.

Un suspiro de tristeza no evito salir de la joven de cabellos naranjas, realmente se preguntaba como estaría Elsa, si bien es cierto que estuvieron años separadas, ahora que las cosas habían mejorado, le hacían sentir tristeza de que se hayan tenido que alejar de esta manera, mientras ella seguía en sus pensamientos y caminando por la ciudad un pequeño brillo empezó a salir del collar que llevaba colgado en su pecho.

- ¡El portal! – Anna miró a todas sus direcciones pero no pudo distinguir un posible lugar donde pudiera estar el portal – Que raro, se supone que brillaría cuando estuviera el portal… pero no lo encuentro.

Repentinamente el brillo que tenía el collar volvió a ser como antes, aquella luz se había desvanecido.

Anna miró algo desganada por lo ocurrido, pero prefirió seguir buscando por el resto de horas que quedaba en diferentes puntos de la ciudad, aunque entre más pasaba el tiempo, menos suerte tenía.

Kristoff por su lado tuvo un día algo ajetreado en el trabajo, y no porque tuviese más trabajo que hacer al ayudar en hacer las masas de los pasteles, sino por la preocupación que tenía al saber que Anna estaba buscando el portal sola en ese inmenso pueblo en el que aún para ambos era nuevo, temía por la seguridad de ella, algo irónico, ya que antes, cuando se volvieron a encontrar para encontrar a Elsa, por un momento no le "importo" si le ocurriera algo, aunque muy en sus adentros, y por Sven, al final tuvo que acompañarla por su seguridad.

La hora de trabajo ya había terminado, así que Kristoff decidió ir de prisa a la casa con la esperanza que Anna estuviera ahí, aunque para su sorpresa, la joven estaba a fuera de la pastelería esperándolo.

- Hola Kristoff – con una calidad sonrisa recibió la joven a su apuesto novio.

- ¡Anna! Valla sorpresa, pensé que estarías en casa.

- En realidad estuve paseando todo este tiempo, y al final quise esperarte de tu trabajo.

El joven rubio no evito ponerse sonrojado por el comentario de la joven, así que tomo su mano para caminar tranquilamente de regreso al lugar donde se encontraban hospedando.

Ya dentro de aquel cálido hogar, Anna calienta la comida que compro en la plaza del pueblo en el microondas.

- ¿Y llegaste a tener más suerte en encontrar el portal? - finalmente Kristoff pregunto a la joven que ya se encontraba sirviendo con cuidado la comida calentada.

- Se puede decir que sí.

- ¿Se puede decir? - el joven levanto la ceja algo extrañado con esa respuesta.

- Es que... - dando un pequeño suspiro, la joven continuo - fue algo extraño, el collar reacciono por un momento, busque por todas partes el portal, y no lo pude hallar e inmediatamente desapareció el brillo del collar, ¡Es como si se hubiera ido así de rápido! - Anna termino chasqueando sus delicados dedos como un ejemplo de lo que se refería.

- Gran Pabby dijo que el portal en este mundo no tiene un lugar fijo, quizás sea por eso que duro muy poco... - el joven coloco su mano sobre su mentón en señal de preocupación - siendo así tenemos una situación muy complicada.

- Vamos, no pongas esa cara, veras que lograremos salir de esto.

- Espero que tengas razón.

- Claro que sí "Señor Pesimista".

Kristoff solo alzo el seño ante tal apodo que le puso la joven de cabellos naranja, en parte tenía razón en que debía tener más confianza en que todo saldría bien.

Después del almuerzo, Anna le propuso olvidarse por un rato de aquellas preocupaciones, y que más bien tenía curiosidad de saber que era aquel disco que le regalaron cuando vio aquel poster de una pareja.

Mientras Anna se acomodaba en el sillón y dejaba que Kristoff colocara aquel disco, aunque con algunos fallos al comienzo de cómo encender el reproductor (al final de cuentas no entendían aún sobre la tecnología de ese mundo), finalmente pudieron ver la película, la cual trataba de una pareja de novios que vivía una vida de ensueño, entre tanto amor que cualquiera que lo viera podría decir que tenían de sobra para dar, y Anna, como romántica natural, cada escena que veía de esa pareja le hacía decir un tierno "awwww", mientras juntaba sus manos a su pecho, en cambio Kristoff solo observaba algo incomodo la película, ver lo que hacían los actores era demasiado para ellos ¿O tal vez para él?, no solo se cogían de la mano, lo cual ello si no tenían problema, sino hacían situaciones un tanto "incomodas", aunque siendo honestos, tanto él como Anna ya habían dado unos pequeños primeros "gran" pasos, pero sin llevarlo más allá, en su cabeza se preguntaba si realmente Anna le gustaría vivir ese tipo de romance, él no podía jactarse de ser la persona más abierta con la gente, aunque tal vez debería intentarlo, al menos eso paso por su mente cada momento que la joven princesa decía un "awww", hasta que vio una oportunidad cuando la joven coloco su mano sobre el sillón, a lo que él tímidamente coloco la suya sobre la delicado mano de Anna, lo que hizo sorprender a Anna, la cual le dio una sonrisa con un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas.

- ¿Te esta gustado la película? – comento Anna mientras se apoyaba en el fuerte brazo de Kristoff.

- No es el tipo de género que me gusta… pero no esta tan mal, ¿aunque no crees que la pareja es demasiado…?

- ¿Encantadora?

- Me imaginaba que me responderías algo así – suspiro el joven para luego dar paso a una ligera sonrisa y fijar su mirada en la joven, la cual lo miro por un rato para después cerrar sus delicados ojos turquesa y levantar ligeramente su rostro a la espera de "cierta recompensa" de parte del rubio.

Kristoff cogió con ligera presión la mano de la joven que sostenía, no deseaba lastimarla, y lentamente se dejo influenciar por la dulce fragancia de la joven la cual pedía de manera silenciosa un beso del joven, a lo que él se aproximo lentamente a los rosados labios de la joven de cabellos naranja, tratando de perdurar aquel momento romántico para los dos, cada uno ya sentía la respiración del otro, solo bastaba unos pequeños centímetros más antes de juntar sus labios, cuando un grito femenino rompió aquella magia, los dos muy asustados se separaron rápidamente y voltearon a ver de dónde venía aquel grito, hasta percatarse en la pantalla de la televisión que la actriz que minutos antes tenía un romance de ensueño, estaba siendo perseguida por un extraño ser, una sombra negra que por donde pasaba solo había muerte, Anna al ver tal escena no pudo evitar gritar del susto, nunca pensó ver algo tan horrible como eso, por otra parte Kristoff solo miro de lado algo enojado, no espero que aquella "tonta" película le destruyera la magia de aquel momento, dando un amargo suspiro decidió voltear y ver a Anna que se aferraba a su brazo con más fuerza, y tratar de calmarla.

- Kristoff, dejemos de ver la película ya no me está gustando nada.

- Pero eso no es real Anna… - mirando hacia el televisor hasta que vio el rostro de la sombra negra como si quisiera salir de la tele, a lo que Kristoff dio un pequeño salto del susto, mientras Anna grito nuevamente, definitivamente el terror no era un genero apto para los dos.

Después de un rato, y ya habiendo apagado la película, Kristoff decidió darse una ducha de agua caliente, necesitaba relajar su mente de tantas emociones en ese día, por otra parte Anna decidió entrar un rato a su habitación y contemplar la pequeña nevada que empezaba a caer, realmente ver aquel bonito espectáculo le recordaba nuevamente a su querida hermana.

- Me pregunto cómo estará… - Anna cogió delicadamente su collar y contemplo la belleza que tenía, a la vez que recordó aquellos días estupendos que tuvo en Arendelle junto a Elsa, así como el a ver recuperado aquel lazo que creyó perdido por años, realmente la extrañaba mucho, mientras seguía sumisa en sus pensamientos, el repentino ruido de un auto acercándose la hizo despertar de sus recuerdos, y un brinco en su corazón le decía que Agnes y Harald habían regresado, así que Anna no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo de su habitación, sin percatarse en el pasillo que Kristoff había salido del baño y tropezándose con él, lo cual hizo que los dos cayeran al suelo.

- Lo siento Kristoff – Anna abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que el joven estaba con el torso desnudo, afortunadamente con un pantalón, y la toalla que hasta antes de la caída traía en la cabeza, la joven se ruborizo mucho al verlo, en realidad era la primera vez que veía a Kristoff así, sabía que era fuerte y definitivamente debía tener músculos formados por todo el trabajo que hacía en las montañas, pero no espero que realmente el joven esté bien cuidado – ¡Oh…. perdón! – dándose cuenta que estaba sobre él y levantándose – Lo-lo mejor es que te termines de cambiar, yo iré a recibir a Agnes y Harald, acaban de llegar.

- ¿Realmente estas bien?

- ¡Sí! – Empujándolo hacia su habitación – Pero apresúrate en ponerte más ropa para que puedas recibirlos.

En ese momento el joven se dio cuenta de porque Anna actuó de esta manera, a lo que también se sonrojo ligeramente.

- Ok, voy a cambiarme – mirando a Anna antes de entrar a su habitación – Lo siento por lo de antes… pero… tendrás que acostumbrarte si es que volvemos a ir a la playa como cuando éramos niños.

- C-claro que me acostumbrare – comento Anna con sus brazos cruzados – Pero en ese entonces solo nos mojamos los pies.

- Solo te digo, tendrás que acostumbrarte.

Finalmente el joven entro a la habitación y Anna solo se quedo roja, es cierto, aún no habían ido a la playa a divertirse como cuando eran niños, aunque ahora sería distinto, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro junto con la emoción que hizo que la joven saltara en brincos hacia la sala de estar, donde finalmente vio a la pareja de esposos sacándose sus abrigos.

- ¡Bienvenidos a casa! – comento muy alegre Anna, la cual espero una respuesta inmediata, pero se dio cuenta que la mirada de ambos era como de preocupación, Anna estaba a punto de preguntar cuando finalmente Agnes se dio cuenta del saludo.

- ¡Oh! Hola Anna

- ¡Oh Anna! Que sorpresa que nos recibieras ¿No hubo ningún percance en nuestra ausencia? – comento Harald con una sonrisa hacia la joven.

- No hubo ningún problema, y si preguntan sobre la comida, Kristoff me estuvo apoyando con ello, así que todo estuvo tranquilo y sin ningún contratiempo – comento Anna – ¿Y cómo han estado ustedes? Por lo visto debió pasar algo… ya que los vi algo pensativos.

- Nada importante Anna, nada importante, es solo algo que Harald y yo estuvimos conversando en el camino – la mujer algo nerviosa contesto a Anna – Por cierto trajimos algo de comer ¿Te gustaría ayudarme a servir la comida Anna?

- ¡Claro!

Las dos mujeres fueron a la cocina mientras Harald las siguió por detrás.

¿Qué es lo que habrían estado pensando aquella pareja de esposos? ¿Y porque actuaron tan nerviosos con la joven princesa? El joven rubio observo la escena a lo lejos mientras se hacia aquellas preguntas en su cabeza, definitivamente algo raro estaba ocurriendo. 

* * *

Hola a todos, disculpen el retraso x3, pero tuvo complicaciones, una por la falta de inspiración, si bien tenía la idea escrita, el bloqueo inspiracional fue muy fuerte u.u, el otro es el motivo de mi falta de inspiración, en estos momentos estoy redactando mi tesis de licenciatura, y hasta no tener lo principal hecho me temo que demorare un poco más en traer los capítulos, la semana pasada precisamente por pensar en la tesis es que me bloquie u.u, pero ahora que viene semana santa, me imagino que podre traerles los capítulos que faltan n.n, sobre eso... ya dentro de unos pocos capítulos terminara esta historia ;o;, pero tengo pensado hacer una secuela, que ya sería totalmente en Arendelle x3, oh, antes que pase a comentar sus posts, les vengo a decir que pasen por mi perfil y entren a mi cuenta de DA, la razón es que subí un dibujo referente a este capítulo sobre Anna y Kristoff, el cual espero que les guste n.n

**Madison Luna Marie Ross:** Muchisisisisisisisimas gracias por tu comentario Madison, oh y te entiendo, dejar la casa sola a un par de chicos que están en la flor de la juventud... es muy peligroso xD, Anna y Kristoff definitivamente se han resistido, de que ha pasado por su cabeza la idea, definitivamente sí, pero ya sabes, Kristoff corre más riesgos a ser congelado xD, y sí también pienso que apenas regresen a Arendelle, van a extrañar algunas comidas x3, awww nuevamente gracias por tus comentarios, y te agradezco también las ideas aportadas que ya las pude poner en este capítulo n.n.

**Emily Paulina:** Gracias por tu comentario Emily ;O;, fuuu justo me paso lo que no quería, pero gracias por tu apoyo, espero que ahora sí no se valla la inspiración o-o9, y me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, sobretodo la escena del sandwich de chocolate n.n, es que definitivamente Anna tiene una gran obsesión por el chocolate, tenía que de alguna manera hacerlo aflorar x3, gracias nuevamente.

Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores, y también a quienes me comentan, no saben lo feliz que me hacen n.n, espero seguir recibiendo su apoyo. Abrazos a todos. n.n


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

La hermosa habitación de la reina, nuevamente se encontraba sumergida por la escarcha y la nieve, las pesadillas continuas no la dejaban dormir, y cada noche terminaba con el temor de que se cumplieran. Elsa decidió salir de su habitación y para su sorpresa, al caminar por el gran pasillo del palacio, se encontró con Gerda, quien estaba con sus ropas de dormir y llevaba una taza de té caliente.

- ¿Gerda, qué haces levantada a estas horas? Aún no llega el amanecer - con una gentil voz, Elsa pregunto a la mujer que cuidaba de ella y su hermana desde que eran bebés.

La amable mujer observo a la joven de cabellos rubio platino, y un rostro de preocupación se dibujo en ella.

- Se que desde hace unos días no puede dormir bien, por eso decidí llevarle un té de manzanilla que le pueda ayudar a relajarse.

- Oh Gerda, de verdad muchas gracias por tu preocupación, pero dudo que aunque bebiese el mejor té, este me permita poder relajarme.

- Lo sé, incluso yo me siento angustiada por la princesa Anna y el joven Kristoff...

Un incómodo silencio se mantuvo por un rato en aquel pasillo, el semblante de ambas mujeres, era de tristeza y temor, Elsa por un momento sintió que nuevamente perdía el control en ella misma al venir en su cabeza aquella pesadilla que la aterraba desde hace días.

- Su majestad ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Gerda, pasemos un momento a mi despacho.

La reina de las nieves, como también era llamada Elsa, sintió la necesidad que de una vez por todas contara sobre aquel sueño que la atormentaba, sentía que si seguía ocultándolo, pronto nuevamente perdería el control de todo su poder.

Después de entrar al despacho de la reina, Gerda con delicadeza deja la bandeja que llevaba el té de manzanilla sobre la mesa donde Elsa pasaba parte del tiempo leyendo cartas y firmando documentos importantes, por otro lado, Elsa se sentó en un sofá que se encontraba cerca del escritorio principal y con la mirada silenciosa pidió que la mujer que la acompañaba se sentara al lado de ella. Finalmente la reina decidió hablar.

- Gerda, necesito contarte el porqué no puedo conciliar el sueño... desde que desapareció Anna es que tengo estas pesadillas, y temo porque se lleguen a cumplir... - Elsa por un momento apretó sus manos y antes de continuar dio un suspiro - la verdad es que en mis sueños veo las sombras de mis padres, no llego a verlos con claridad, pero lo que si distingo es a Anna, que está junto a ellos, pero cada que intento acercarme a ellos, se alejan con Anna cada vez más...

- Teme porque la princesa Anna no regrese nunca más ¿no?

- Si Gerda, temo que ese sueño se cumpla... aunque no la culparía si tomara esa decisión, de alguna manera sé que está con ellos, y a la vez Anna cumple uno de sus más grandes sueños de explorar nuevas tierras.

- Elsa - finalmente su nana con una amable sonrisa, le habló por su nombre - no tienes que preocuparte, yo tengo la esperanza de que volverán, recuerda que el joven Kristoff te hizo una promesa.

- Tienes razón - una tímida sonrisa se esbozo en el rostro de la joven reina – aunque hay algo más, al menos hoy el sueño fue diferente.

- ¿Diferente?

Elsa asintió con la cabeza – Hoy, por primera vez, las sombras de mis padres se voltearon a verme, les suplique que no se llevarán a Anna, y me pareció que mi madre me intento decir algo... pero es ahí donde desperté.

- Puede que sus espíritus están igual de preocupados que usted, y quizás le han intentado dejarles un mensaje en sueños.

- No lo sé Gerda… pero si es así, confío en que mis padres nos ayudaran a los tres – la joven rubia levanto su mirada hacia la ventana que se encontraba detrás de su escritorio, y observo aquel cielo oscuro iluminado solo por las estrellas, nuevamente con el pensamiento de encomendar a sus padres por el bienestar de su hermana y su amigo.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado unos días, y solo estaban a un día de que la luna llena apareciera, Kristoff y Anna no habían tenido mucha suerte en la búsqueda, aunque pudieron tener unos pequeños avances, como por ejemplo que el collar reaccionaba con Anna, aunque solo por unos instantes, permitiéndoles a ambos jóvenes tener un poco más de esperanzas que pudieran hallar un portal fijo que les regresara a casa, aunque ahora estaban más preocupados que nunca, lo cual Agnes y Harald habían logrado notar en los jóvenes, pero decidieron no preguntarles sobre aquello que les angustiaba.

Por otro lado Kristoff intento averiguar porque aquella pareja de esposos actuaba tan extraño desde que regresaron aquella vez del hospital, incluso advirtió a Anna que tuviera mucho cuidado, pero ella, a pesar de la advertencia, se negaba a creer que ellos estén tramando algo contra ellos.

- Kristoff – la joven de cabellos naranjas se acerco al robusto rubio, sabía que se encontraba pensativo por la poca suerte que tenían, así que decidió preguntarle sobre su trabajo - ¿Y cómo te fue en el trabajo hoy?

- Renuncie – respondió con algo de mal humor, y sorprendiendo a Anna con aquella respuesta.

- Oh valla – la joven acomodo su pelo como siempre lo hacía cuando se ponía nerviosa – Realmente no sé qué decir…

Kristoff se sorprendió un poco de escuchar ello de Anna, ella siempre hablaba hasta por los codos, pero esta vez sabía que la situación también la incomodaba a tal punto que ya casi no conversaban sobre el tema de cómo regresar a casa.

- Disculpa Anna, es solo que ando algo preocupado por esta situación, ya solo nos queda un día para poder regresar a casa – Kristoff se coloco la mano en la cabeza como si fuese a darle una fuerte migraña, y del sillón donde se encontraba se levanto para observar las calles de aquel pueblo por la ventana que había en aquella sala, Anna lo siguió en silencio – No quiero ser negativo… pero realmente ando preocupado por Sven… y también por Elsa, Olaf y los demás.

- No eres el único – Anna finalmente pronuncio algunas palabras – yo realmente quiero volver a ver a Elsa, a Olaf, a Sven, a la gente de Arendelle, así que de alguna manera debemos encontrar el portal para volver a casa, aún no todo está perdido, solo nos queda un día así que no debemos rendirnos – sacándose el collar en forma de copo de nieve y colocándolo en su mano, Anna dio un suspiro y luego miro seriamente al joven que tenía en frente – Kristoff, de verdad no debemos rendirnos, Elsa puso su magia aquí porque espera que regresemos, así que no debemos decepcionarla – Al finalizar de decir esto al joven, un brillo intenso empezó a iluminar el collar, dejando sorprendidos a los dos jóvenes, los cuales entendieron que el portal finalmente había aparecido, estaba cerca de ellos, ya que el brillo se dirigía hacia la espalda de aquella casa, por una colina que ahora estaba cubierta de nieve.

- Anna, no sé qué hiciste – levantándola a la joven con alegría – pero finalmente podremos regresar a casa.

La joven de cabellos naranja sonrió a lo que dijo el joven, aunque repentinamente cambio su alegría por sorpresa, al ver que Kristoff la bajo algo serio, a lo que Anna decidió voltear a ver a donde iba dirigida esa seriedad del joven, encontrándose que Agnes y Harald estaban presentes, y algo sorprendidos por aquel brillo que salía de la mano de la joven.

- Esto… - Anna algo nervioso volvió a acomodar su pelo mientras ponía atrás su mano que llevaba el collar, aunque el brillo igualmente seguía delatándola por más que quisiera esconderlo – tengo una explicación para esto.

La pareja de esposos observaron en silencio a Anna y Kristoff, a lo cual la joven princesa voltio a ver a Kristoff, el cual aún seguía serio, temía porque ocurriera algún percance, así que coloco su mano sobre el hombre del joven, y con la mirada le dio a entender que ella se encargaría de ese asunto.

- La verdad, es que tal vez les sorprenda un "poquito" los que les voy a decir, yo de verdad les agradezco toda la hospitalidad que nos han brindando a los dos, pero desde que vinimos aquí les hemos mentido, y realmente lo siento tanto por ocultarles la verdad hasta ahora – Anna coloco de nuevo la mano que había ocultado, y delante de ellos les hizo observar aquel collar que brillaba fuerte – yo en realidad no soy de esta época, Kristoff tampoco, yo vine por accidente a este tiempo por el poder de este collar – Anna tomo aire – realmente cuanto lo siento, nunca quisimos engañarlos, es solo que no sabíamos cómo reaccionarían si se enteraban de esta verdad… y más que nada sobre la magia que tenía este collar.

Kristoff se coloco al lado de Anna y continúo lo que ella había comenzado – Tal vez sea algo difícil de creer, pero lo que dice Anna es verdad, y realmente agradezco lo que han hecho por nosotros… pero este collar ahora nos indica que debemos regresar a nuestro verdadero hogar.

- Así que era verdad… - finalmente Agnes se pronuncio después de escuchar a los jóvenes, los cuales se quedaron aún más sorprendidos ante aquel comentario de la dama.

- Nosotros también tenemos algo que contarles – comento Harald, haciendo un pequeño suspenso en el ambiente de aquel hogar – Hija, me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado la felicidad, y que Elsa este gobernando con sabiduría Arendelle.

- Anna, mi pequeña, realmente gracias por ayudar a tu hermana a encontrar aquella respuesta para controlar sus poderes, nosotros cometimos un grave error al separarlas… lo sentimos mucho – en ese momento a Agnes le brotaron algunas lágrimas, mientras Anna y Kristoff no podían salir de su asombro ante el comentario que les hicieron aquella pareja de esposos ¿Sus padres? ¿Sus verdaderos padres estaban al frente de Anna?, la joven sintió que sus ojos no podían agrandarse más por la sorpresa, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a cubrir sus mejillas, y por instinto abrazo a sus padres, un abrazo que extraño desde hace mucho tiempo. Kristoff solo observo sonriente el suceso, no espero que ese fuese la verdad de aquella pareja de esposos… ¿Pero por qué sus verdaderos padres estaban en esta época? y lo otro que no entendía ¿No sé suponía que los cuerpos del rey y la reina fueron hallados y luego enterrados en aquella colina de Arendelle?, el joven no quería interrumpir aquel momento, cuando finalmente la pareja continuo hablando.

- Kristoff gracias por cuidar a mi hija – comento Harald aún abrazando a su esposa y su hija – pero me imagino que debes tener otras preguntas más en tu cabeza sobre porque estamos en este tiempo Agnes y yo.

- Señor… yo…

- A decir verdad, es una casualidad que hayan terminado viniendo a este tiempo, y con quienes serían nuestros otros yo.

- Lo que dice Harald es cierto, mediante sueños, es que conocimos a esta pareja de esposos, y les contamos la verdad de todo lo ocurrido, al comienzo no podían creerlo, pero conforme pasaron los días, lo entendieron, y nos permitieron que al menos por hoy, podamos estar con ustedes por medio de sus cuerpos.

- Mamá, papá… entonces… - Anna se aparto del abrazo entendiendo lo que querían decir sus padres.

- Sé que Elsa y tú desearían que estuviéramos vivos… pero solo somos espíritus – finalizo Harald lo que quería decir su esposa.

Ambos jóvenes nuevamente cruzaron sus miradas, sabían que lo que les decían era una agri-dulce noticia.

- Ahora, les ayudaremos a regresar a casa – Agnes se acerco a su esposo y en un medio abrazo les sonrió a la pareja de jóvenes.

* * *

**Hola a todos x3, bueno aquí trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de mi fic cada vez más cerca del final, y finalmente resolviendo algunos misterios previos, tal vez el siguiente capítulo sea algo breve (tal vez), aunque ya veremos que ocurre, pero de por sí les agradezco como siempre sus lecturas y comentarios :), espero traerles el siguiente capítulo mañana (si es que me permite el tiempo) sino tendrán que tener paciencia hasta la siguiente semana x3**

Emily Paulina: **Gracias como siempre por tus comentarios, y disculpa la preocupación, al igual que agradezco tu comprensión, oh y me alegra que te gustara que esten solitos en casa xD, y sobretodo la escena del baño... jejeje, es que no podía dejar pasar el escultural cuerpo de Kristoff xD, y definitivamente Anna a estado como un tomate xD, nuevamente gracias por el apoyo *-* **

Madison Luna Marie Ross: **Gracias por tu comentario Madison *-*, y sí hasta yo después de leerlo me sonroje, es que Kristoff definitivamente es un hércules en potencia xD, ok no (?), y sí, por una parte pobrecitos que se les arruinara el momento :( , y bueno ahora sobre el misterio de Agnes y Harald, finalmente a sido revelado x3, y también agradezco tu comprensión sobre el lapsus inspiracional que tuve :), y me alegra también saber que te contentes por la secuela :) ya tengo craneada la trama, solo espero que les agrade :D**

**Nuevamente gracias a todos por sus lecturas, y recuerden que un comentario no hace daño ;)**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Después de aquella noticia, Agnes y Harald decidieron que por última vez, antes de su partida, debían cenar todos juntos, como una familia, aunque faltaba un miembro más, que era Elsa. A pesar de ello, Anna no evito contar muchas cosas que han pasado durante todo ese tiempo, además de contarles sobre Kristoff, el cual se encontraba algo apenado.

- Y así es como Kristoff me ayudo a buscar a mi hermana y salvo mi vida.

- Que tierno de tu parte Kristoff – comento Agnes con una tierna sonrisa – realmente te agradezco que siempre cuides de Anna.

- No tiene porque agradecerlo señora, y si ocurriese algo similar, no duraría en volver a hacerlo.

Anna al escuchar aquello que dijo el joven, le sonrió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, realmente la había enternecido escuchar aquellas palabras.

- A decir verdad, hay algo que nunca les contamos Elsa y yo.

- ¿Y cuál es esa noticia hija? – pregunto Harald.

- Recuerdan que antes de que Elsa se encerrara en su habitación, ella y yo salíamos ir a jugar una vez a la semana al pueblo.

- Sí lo recuerdo, a veces la ponían en aprietos a Gerda que se suponía que debía cuidarlas, pero terminaban escapándose de ella.

Anna algo apenada sonrió tímidamente - Pero al final, siempre volvíamos con Gerda en la entrada del puente, y además Elsa terminaba avisándole, aunque eso no es lo que en realidad deseaba contarles, sino que en ese tiempo ya habíamos conocido a Kristoff.

- ¡Que sorpresa! aunque eso explica aquellas noches antes de dormir, que no dejabas de hablar del "niño misterioso", y como jugaban todo el día junto a su reno – sonrió enternecida Agnes.

- ¿Y por qué no lo presentaste en ese entonces hija? - pregunto de manera curiosa el amable señor.

- Es que queríamos que fuese una sorpresa para el día que lo lleváramos al castillo, además de decirle la verdad a Kristoff sobre el tema de que eramos princesas, bueno tampoco es que le hayamos mentido sobre ello, sino que en esa época nunca se lo mencionamos.

- Eso explicaría la gente del pueblo mirándolas mientras íbamos a jugar - el joven rubio comento aquella anécdota de que cuando era niño noto, aquel viejo recuerdo le hizo venir en su mente aquellos días en donde conoció a las hermanas junto con una sonrisa - Si no es porque siempre he vivido en las montañas, las hubiera reconocido en un principio.

- Bueno, pero lo importante es que hemos pasado maravillosas experiencias de niños - con una sonrisa Anna también recordaba con alegría esa época tan preciada en su corazón.

- Me alegra saber que se hayan conocido de niños y hoy estén juntos, Harald y yo teníamos muchas esperanzas de que Elsa y tú encontraran a alguién que verdaderamente las ame como son.

- Gracias mamá por tus palabras, aunque Elsa aún no conoce a ese "alguien" especial.

- Me imagino que con el tiempo lo encontrara, ella siempre a sido más conservadora en ese aspecto.

- En eso tienes razón papá, aún a Elsa le falta abrir su corazón al amor, es una excelente reina, el pueblo la ama, y estoy segura que ya deben a ver venido propuestas de matrimonio de otros reinos, pero ella es firme en centrarse en hacer un buen gobierno como lo hiciste tu papá, aunque deja de lado esa parte de su corazón, si vieras su dedicación, realmente es muy admirable, yo algunas veces la he acompañado a sus reuniones con los consejeros, y siendo honesta, es cansado estar sentada como más de 2 horas, escuchando quejas, opiniones, sobre lo bueno y lo malo... realmente Elsa tiene una paciencia única - Anna comento con entusiasmo todo ello, realmente las pocas veces que había asistido a esas reuniones, para ella era un calvario, pero a su vez le hacían admirar más a su hermana, aunque sabía que Elsa también se cansaba de ello, después de todo era joven y humana, y no estaba hecha de hielo.

- Me alegra saber que Elsa esta conduciendo muy bien el reino, me siento muy orgulloso por las dos.

Anna sonrió ante aquel comentario que hizo su padre, realmente sentía como su corazón latia fuerte de la felicidad, aquel sentimiento cálido que se vio interrupido por el ruido de un reloj que se encontraba en la sala e indicaba la hora con 9 campadas. La sonrisa se le borro del rostro, y se dio cuenta de la realidad, era la hora de partir.

Terminando la cena, Anna y Kristoff fueron por última vez a sus habitaciones para cambiarse con la ropa con la que habían venido a ese mundo, mientras Agnes y Harald observaban a través de la ventana de su hogar, como la nieve comenzaba a caer nuevamente el cual amenazaba con volverse en un tormenta, sabía que la pareja de jóvenes tenían muy poco tiempo.

Kristoff y Anna finalmente salieron de la habitación, ambos se encontraban en silencio, sabían los dos que lo más difícil que podría existir, es despedirse de las personas que uno quiere.

Agnes y Harald observaron a los jóvenes, los cuales aún no sabían que decir, pero la pareja de esposos se adelantaron en hablar y decirles que les acompañarían hasta el portal, dejándolos sorprendidos a los dos.

En el camino, nuevamente se sintió un silencio algo incomodo, mientras Anna tocaba el collar para que la puedan seguir guiando, ya que poco a poco la nieve empezaba a caer con más fuerza, lo cual preocupo aún más al grupo, el cielo iluminado por la luna llena y el brillo del collar era lo único que les permitía seguir continuando su camino entre la nieve, hasta que finalmente llegaron a lo más alto de una colina que estaba llena de arboles, la princesa dio la vuelta para observar por última vez aquel pueblo donde fueron acogidos, nunca olvidaría las nuevas experiencias aprendidas y vividas en aquel lugar, y sobre todo el poder a ver pasado un tiempo con sus "padres".

- Anna… ya es la hora – el joven rubio coloco su mano sobre el trazo de la princesa, indicándole que debían acercarse cerca del punto donde terminaba de brillar la luz de aquel collar, la cual se encontraba ubicado entre dos árboles.

La princesa suspiro y miro a sus padres, su rostro tan pensativo hasta ese momento cambio a uno de dolor, y sin poder evitarlo, cristalinas lágrimas empezaron a caer mientras corría a darles un último abrazo a sus padres – Realmente los voy a extrañar mucho… no saben la falta que nos hacen a Elsa y a mí.

- Mi pequeña, nunca nos vamos a separar de ustedes, siempre las estaremos cuidando aunque no estemos con ustedes físicamente – Agnes acariciaba los cabellos de Anna como si fuese una niña pequeña, mientras trataba de contener la lágrimas. Harald tomo las manos de Anna y con una sonrisa le prometió que así sería.

- Antes que te vayas Anna, tenemos dos noticias que darte – comento Harald, tomando la atención de la joven – la primera, es esta carta que deseamos que se la entregues a Elsa, nosotros... o mejor dicho nuestros espíritus partirán con ustedes de regreso a Arendelle, tanto tu madre y yo finalmente descansaremos en paz en nuestro verdadero mundo.

- ¿Qué pasará con Agnes y Harald de este mundo? – comento la joven de ojos turquesa mientras se separaba lentamente de aquel abrazo.

- Ellos estarán bien, recordaran todo lo que han vivido con ustedes, al igual lo que está ocurriendo ahora, no tienen que preocuparse por ellos, ya que guardarán el secreto – comento Agnes.

- ¿Y cuál es la segunda noticia?

- Sobre esa noticia, me imagino que la verdadera Agnes de este mundo te lo dirá, así que ahora los dos deben de colocarse en el portal antes que la tormenta aumente.

Kristoff que se acerco a Anna desde hace unos momentos mientras oí las palabras de aquella pareja de esposos, coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha, no le gustaba verla llorar, sentía un fuerte hincón en el pecho al verla de esa manera, pero comprendía lo que estaba pasando, así que obedeciendo a las palabras de Agnes, el joven rubio llevo a la princesa hasta el punto donde marcaba el collar, las pareja de esposos se acerco prudencialmente hasta ellos y en un medio abrazo les dieron una última sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a brillar el sitio donde estaban de pie el montañero y su amada princesa. Anna de la sorpresa miro hacia sus pies que estaban siendo iluminados, e instintivamente miró a sus "padres", en el cual ella se quedo sorprendida, ya que detrás de aquella amable pareja de esposos, distinguió los espíritus de sus verdaderos padres, ambos estaban con el traje en el que por última vez los vio salir antes de que embarcaran en aquel barco que se dirigía a la boda de la princesa de Corona, Anna y Kristoff, que también se dio cuenta de ello, observaron que les dirigían una tierna sonrisa, mientras se les escucho unas últimas frases antes de que desaparecieran "Adiós Kristoff, sabemos que dejamos en buenas manos a nuestra hija" "Cuídense mucho, recuerden que las amamos". Finalmente la imagen de los Reyes de Arendelle desapareció en frente de los jóvenes, mientras volvían su mirada a Agnes y Harald, los cuales les sonrieron, y como dijo la Reina, Agnes le dijo la segunda noticia a Anna mientras colocaba su mano derecha sobre su abdomen.

- Anna, Kristoff, realmente hemos pasado una maravillosa temporada con ustedes, cuídense mucho… y estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver más adelante – empezó a sobar su barriguita con una sonrisa mientras observaba a Anna y a Kristoff con mucha ternura – tal vez conoceremos a Elsa primero.

Anna entendió el mensaje que le quiso decir Agnes, mientras le devolvía una sonrisa, y su vez miraba a Kristoff que también le sonrió por la noticia.

- Cuídense mucho los dos – Finalmente Harald pronuncio sus últimas palabras de despedida, mientras los veía desaparecer dentro de la luz, no sin antes escuchar de parte de los jóvenes un tenue "Gracias y adiós".

Finalmente la aventura de la joven princesa y el montañero rubio en un mundo muy distinto al de ellos, había terminado, y a pesar de la oscuridad que ambos sentían por el poder de aquella magia que los estaba llevando a casa, no dejaban de sentirse con sentimientos encontrados, entre tristeza y alegría, y por momentos temor de que la magia fallara y no los regresará a casa, así que los dos se tomaron de las manos para que uno al otro supieran que estaban juntos, y sobre todo, apoyándose sin importar que ocurriera. El sentir ello, hizo que los dos se tranquilizaran y tuvieran la esperanza de volver sanos y salvos a su verdadero hogar, Arendelle.

* * *

**Hola a todos, disculpen el retraso, pero aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, cada vez más cerca del final, espero que les guste este capítulo x3**

**Emily Paulina:** Muchas gracias como siempre con tu comentario *-* realmente me haces muy feliz, y me alegra a ver capturado ese impacto con el capítulo, realmente a quién no chocaría saber que de alguna manera son tus padres :), realmente gracias por los buenos deseos, te agradezco infinitamente.

**Madison Luna Marie Ross:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario Madison *o*, me contenta mucho recibir un comentario tuyo -amo tu fiction, Kristanna power :P- , y sí esa escena me imagine como debería sentirse Elsa :( hasta a mí me dio pena ;-;, y si te entiendo, hay sentimientos encontrados con los padres de Anna, pero al menos han pasado un tiempo con su hija :), waaa y sí, habrá full Kristanna pronto x3, todo un capítulo de ellos :P, gracias como siempre por dejarme un review *-*

**Agradezco como siempre sus lecturas y sus comentarios, y recuerden que comentar no cuesta nada y hacen muy feliz a su servidora ;), espero traerles pronto el penúltimo capítulo, en lo que va de la semana ;).**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Elsa se encontraba sobre su caballo, mientras era seguida por Sven que llevaba a Olaf, además de su fiel mayordomo mayor, Kai que iba en otro corcel, la reina de las nieves hacia galopar lo más rápido a su caballo con dirección al Bosque de Hielo, aquel bosque donde vio por último vez a Kristoff, y su hermana desapareció.

La reina llevaba prisa en ir a aquel lugar, era su prioridad llegar antes del amanecer, mientras en su memoria recordaba el último sueño que tuvo.

.

.

- ¡Anna! – Elsa no dejaba de gritar el nombre de su hermana, mientras corría sin cansancio en dirección a sus padres, los reyes, mientras seguían caminando con Anna, mientras más corría, más lejos los veía, lo cual poco a poco ese miedo volvió a ella, y a diferencia de otros sueños, esta vez notaba que estaba empezando a congelar el piso de aquel lugar tan oscuro, finalmente se detuvo - Mamá, Papá, por favor, no se lleven a Anna... yo… yo los extraño mucho, y tal vez no he sido una buena hija o hermana al no a ver ido con Anna cuando más me necesitaba… cuando ustedes partieron para siempre, pero se los pido por favor, no me alejen de Anna – Elsa finalmente se quebró y cayó de rodillas sobre el piso congelado, mientras era acompañada de unas cristalinas gemas trasparentes correr por su rostro, ella simplemente cerro sus ojos para evitar seguir viendo como se alejaba su familia, mientras ella nuevamente se quedaba sola.

- Elsa… - un susurro de una voz femenina hizo que la joven reina abriera nuevamente sus ojos – Elsa… todo va a estar bien – la reina de las nieves finalmente levanto su cabeza a la voz que se había hecho más clara, y no pudo evitar abrir más los ojos por la sorpresa de ver a los difuntos reyes de Arendelle de pie frente a ella, el Rey Harald y la Reina Agnes. Todo el ambiente negro que acompañaba aquella pesadilla se había vuelto blanco, acompañado del suelo congelado y unos pequeños copos de nieves que caían con delicadeza.

- Papá, mamá… - Elsa se levantaba con ayuda de las manos de su padre, mientras ambos le sonreían, ella sentía un calor en su pecho que hizo que los abrazara como nunca antes lo hubiera hecho, después de aquel encierro en su propio dormitorio y el temor de congelarlos, había olvidado lo que era abrazar a sus padres, hasta ese momento, los sentía tan reales que por un instante deseo que no fuera un sueño, sino la realidad, una realidad donde ellos estuvieran vivos.

- Elsa, perdónanos por todo el daño que te hemos causado antes y ahora – su padre fue el primero en dirigirle la palabra.

- Ustedes lo hicieron por mi bien, no se preocupen, no hay nada que deba perdonarles…

- Hija mía, hay algo que debes saber, hemos estado con Anna por un día, ella está muy feliz y orgullosa de ti, y también sabemos que te extraña mucho – comento el rey.

- No te preocupes por ella, ya que siempre estuvo protegida por Kristoff, y nuestros otros yo – agrego su madre.

- ¿Otros yo?

- Sí cariño, pero estoy segura que Anna te lo contara, más bien ve, corre a ella, está esperando que la recibas.

- Ve hija, despierta y ve con ella – comento el rey Harald.

- Papá… mamá… - Elsa les dio un último abrazo para después tomar sus manos – Gracias. Los amo.

- Nosotros también hija mía, siempre las cuidaremos a las dos… - la reina Agnes termino de hablar cuando una luz con un brillo muy fuerte ilumino todo el ambiente, para luego despertar a Elsa de aquel sueño.

.

.

Anna se encontraba sobre la nieve, pesadamente abrió sus ojos, tenía un dolor en su cabeza y por un momento pensó que estuvo soñando, pero se dio cuenta que su mano derecha estaba siendo sostenida por Kristoff, quien también se encontraba tirado sobre la nieve, aunque él aún no despertaba, entendiendo que realmente todo lo que vivió no fue un sueño.

- Kristoff, Kristoff – Anna repetía su nombre con suavidad mientras con su otra mano empujaba delicadamente al joven – Valla, y realmente luego a mí me dice dormilona – la joven no evito soltar una pequeña risa por aquel comentario que ella misma se había hecho, aunque para su fortuna, el joven rubio abrió sus ojos y con la misma pesadez que Anna, sintió un dolor en su cabeza.

- ¿Anna?

- ¡Oh Kristoff, hemos regresado a Arendelle! – la joven del impulso salto sobre él para darle un abrazo, estaba muy emocionada que finalmente pudieran volver a casa.

- Tranquila ¡Auch! Parece que me ha dado un dolor de cabeza – mientras el joven correspondía el abrazo de la princesa, no pudo evitar soltar aquel comentario, mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a la joven.

- Creo que debe ser efecto de la magia, yo también siento dolor en mi cabeza.

- Y hablando de magia… ¿El collar?

- ¡Es cierto! – Mostrando el collar el cual aún tenía un pequeño brillo, el cual poco a poco iba desapareciendo hasta quedar nuevamente como un simple collar de forma de copo de nieve – Parece que se acabo su magia.

- Es un alivio escuchar eso, realmente no más aventuras relacionadas a la magia por un buen tiempo.

- Pero debes admitir que de alguna manera nos hemos divertido.

- Tal vez algunas cosas…

Anna solo sonrió mientras veía a Kristoff cruzar sus brazos y voltear su rostro, debía admitir que esta vez la princesa había ganado.

- Es mejor regresar a casa, aunque será un camino largo desde aquí – el joven rubio miro que ya estaba amaneciendo así que sabían que tenían ventaja con la luz del día para evitar cualquier otro peligro.

De repente el sonido de caballos aproximándose los hizo ponerse alertas, y voltear en dirección a donde escuchaban aquel sonido, al acercarse más pudieron notar que Elsa, acompañada de Sven, Olaf y Kai, se acercaba a ellos en caballo.

La reina al notar la figura de su hermana y su amigo, detuvo su caballo para bajar y correr hacia ellos, Anna fue la primera en ir a su encuentro mientras un fuerte abrazo las unió por un largo momento.

Aquel encuentro fue muy emotivo para todos, Olaf extendió sus dos pequeños brazos para darle un abrazo a la joven princesa y su fortachón acompañante, Sven no dejaba de saltar del gusto de volver a verlos, mientras Kai recibía un fuerte abrazo de Anna, ya que al igual que Elsa, él significaba tanto en sus vidas junto con Gerda, realmente todas las pesadillas de Elsa habían terminado al ver a su hermana sana y salva, al igual que su amigo.

Ya de regreso al castillo de Arendelle, todos quienes trabajaban ahí los recibieron con alegría de saber que se encontraban bien Anna y Kristoff, este último algo apenado porque aún no sé acostumbraba a aquellas atenciones, Gerda fue una de las primeras en emocionarse hasta las lágrimas de verlos de regreso. Anna realmente había regresado a su hogar, a su verdadero hogar.

Elsa por su parte mando a hacer un banquete especial por su retorno, sobretodo que abundará el chocolate, el preferido por las hermanas.

El desayuno fue muy especial, Anna le contó toda la experiencia que vivieron en aquel mundo, al igual que el encuentro con sus "padres", lo cual Elsa entendió finalmente el último mensaje que le dejaron los reyes en sueños; por otro lado le sorprendió escuchar sobre toda la "maravilla" que había en ese tiempo, e incluso por una parte le alivio saber que desde un mundo distinto, la historia de su familia se repetía aunque de manera normal, sin ser reyes o tener poderes mágicos, simplemente siendo personas normales, y que en un futuro tendrían a su propia Elsa, y lo más seguro que en unos años más, también a Anna, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la reina al imaginar un futuro prometedor en aquella pareja que cuido a su hermana y a Kristoff durante ese tiempo.

- Elsa – Anna finalmente interrumpió del ensueño momentáneo en que se encontraba.

- Dime Anna.

- Te quería entregar esto… Papá y mamá me lo dieron antes de que partan sus espíritus – Anna finalmente le entrego un sobre que tenía el nombre de la reina. Elsa cogió con delicadeza aquel sobre, después de voltearlo por ambos lados, cerró los ojos y recordó lo que hablo con Kristoff después que desapareció Anna.

.

.

"- Agradezco que me digas la verdad, y te doy mi palabra que no se lo contare a Anna, pero creo que ella merece saberlo también…

- Te doy mi palabra que así será… pero en el momento apropiado, tengo miedo que eso también la termine lastimando – comento algo angustiada Elsa.

- Anna es fuerte, y sobretodo comprensiva, sé que lo entenderá.

- Gracias Kristoff."

.

.

- Anna, sé que es algo repentino, pero podemos ir a mi despecho.

- Claro.

Anna observo a Kristoff que estaba a su lado en el comedor, y con una ligera sonrisa Kristoff entendió lo que la reina quería hacer, así que le dijo que no sé preocupara por él, que justo iría a pasar un tiempo con Sven en el establo, ya que necesitaban tiempo para los dos. Anna se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de su encantador enamorado y paso a seguir a su hermana a las afueras del comedor, en dirección al despacho de su hermana.

Al entrar, pudo notar como su hermana dejaba la carta que le entrego minutos antes sobre la mesa, y a su vez como ella se cogía los brazos con algo de nerviosismo.

- Elsa, tranquila, si es algo malo no tienes porque ponerte nerviosa, recuerda que "el amor es la solución" – Anna le sonrió a su hermana mientras le cogía los brazos para ayudarla a calmarse.

Elsa le devolvió la sonrisa al gesto de su pequeña hermana, tenía razón, no tenia porque ponerse así, ya había aprendido a controlar sus poderes, y ahora como reina también tenía que controlar sus emociones, aunque era algo que no podía evitar por la verdad que estaba a punto de decirle.

- Anna, hay algo que no te he contado hasta ahora, es sobre el motivo de mi encierro por años.

- Elsa, pero eso ya me lo has dicho, ha sido por temor a lastimarnos a todos.

- Más que eso Anna, ha sido más por el temor a volverte a lastimar a ti.

- ¿Volverme a lastimar?

- Anna, la verdad es que cuando éramos niñas, tú sabías de mis poderes, pero un día mientras estábamos jugando, tu saltabas de las colinas de nieve que hacía, pero llego un momento en que ya no podía hacer más colinas y por evitar que te cayeras de una gran altura, me resbale y no pude controlar mi poder, y un rayo de hielo te cayó en la cabeza… aún recuerdo que te quedaste inconsciente y te ponías cada vez más fría… tenía miedo de perderte, fue por eso que con la ayuda del troll más sabio al que recurrimos, es que tuvimos que aceptar que cambiaran tus recuerdos sobre mí para salvarte… tenias que olvidar sobre mi magia y lo que hacíamos antes de aquel incidente… todo esto de lo ocultamos mis padres y la gente más cercana del castillo, sobretodo yo... tenía miedo de lastimarte y por eso siempre te mantenía alejada de mí – En ese momento Elsa se le empezó a quebrar la voz de recordar aquellos sentimientos del pasado que tuvo en su encierro – pero sabía que si no te lastimaba con mis poderes, te lastimaba con mi indiferencia… y a la vez me sentía mal por no poder estar contigo… oh Anna, perdóname – finalmente la reina se quebró en llanto mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre su rostro. Anna que había escuchado atentamente todo lo que su hermana le dijo, entendió muchas cosas, el porqué Elsa la trato así por años, también por aquel mechón blanco en el cabello que tenía hasta antes de que Elsa descongelara su corazón, y de alguna manera, también en su mente vino Kristoff, cuando le comento que hace muchos años había visto una situación similar donde Gran Pabby curó a otra persona, que ahora más que nunca tenía la seguridad que se trataba de ella. Anna observó a su hermana, aquella que siempre se mantenía firme como una excelente soberana, pero que ahora estaba con otro semblante que le acongojaba el corazón, sin pensarlo Anna le dio un abrazo a Elsa, lo cual detuvo el llanto de la reina y paso a un rostro de sorpresa ante la acción de su pequeña hermana.

- Elsa, no tienes porque ponerte así, después de todo, eso es el pasado, y las acciones que tuviste que hacer no son tu culpa y de nadie, aquel incidente tampoco es tu culpa, siempre he sido un poco descuidada… y aunque nos hayamos perdido los mejores años de nuestras vidas como niñas, ahora más que nunca nos tenemos la una a la otra, y somos las mejores amigas – Anna dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía que su hermana hacia lo mismo – y tenemos muchos años más para poder seguir disfrutando de poder estar juntas nuevamente.

- Anna… muchas gracias.

- Nada de agradecer, después de todo soy tu hermana.

- Tienes razón – Elsa nuevamente sonrió mientras terminaba de secar sus lágrimas con un pañuelo, Anna sin más tomo la mano libre de su hermana y la saco de su despacho, diciéndole que ese día si o si tenía que descansar, porque era el día en que las dos tenían que divertirse.

.

.

.

Ya han pasado 5 meses desde el última aventura que vivieron Anna y Kristoff, eran mediados de Otoño, y todo Arendelle estaba cubierto de colores rojizos, amarillos y anaranjados, la gente del pueblo ya andaba con ropa livianamente abrigadoras, ya que empezaban a correr los vientos helados de las montañas, que de vez en cuando hacia volar las hojas sueltas de los arboles. En aquella época del año se realizaba siempre el festival de la cosecha, y el baile de disfraces, tanto los nobles como el pueblo lo festejaban a su manera, por ello, la corte real se encontraba más ocupada que nunca con los preparativos, Anna en esta ocasión se había puesto de meta ayudar a su hermana en este trabajo, así que ella se encargo de los preparativos del baile, mientras Elsa, además de las invitaciones, las reuniones y los pápelos de siempre, iba de cuando a cuando a visitar el pueblo y tener noticias sobre la cosecha, ese trabajo en realidad podían haberlo hecho sus mensajeros, pero Elsa quería tener la oportunidad de acercarse más a su gente, si bien hacia las pistas de patinaje de vez en cuando en la entrada del castillo, también veía la necesidad de crear aún más una conexión con la gente que confiaba en ella como su soberana. Kristoff en cambio iba y venía de las montañas con provisiones de madera y hielo, teniendo cerca el festival era necesario llevar mercadería al pueblo, y eso le demandaba más trabajo, y menos tiempo con la princesa, muy al pesar de ambos, pero el tiempo en que se veían, lo disfrutaban los dos juntos al máximo, sino era en el castillo, era paseando fuera del pueblo, aun nuestro rubio fortachón no se acostumbra mucho a las atenciones que ahora recibía en el pueblo por ser novio de la princesa Anna.

A pesar de las obligaciones de todos durante ese tiempo, Kristoff en ese día en especial, se encontraba manejando el trineo que Anna hace tiempo atrás ya le había obsequiado, y junto a Sven se encontraban llevando no solo a Anna y a Olaf, quien iba sobre la joven princesa, en esta ocasión Elsa también se encontraba en el, mientras atrás de ella eran seguidos en caballos, Kai, Gerda y algunos guardias y consejeros del reino, ese día en especial, todos vestían de ropa negra y se encontraban yendo a dirección a las tumbas de los reyes. Era otro año más del día de su fallecimiento.

"Querida hija Elsa

Te hemos escrito esta carta, pidiéndote perdón por todo lo ocurrido en el pasado, por la desesperación de ese entonces no supimos ver la mejor manera de poder ayudarte a controlar tus poderes, solo te generamos más dolor y miedo, a pesar de todo, y de aquel momento en que ya nos pediste no acercarnos a ti, si bien nos dolió mucho, nunca dejamos de amarlas a las dos, eran y siempre serán nuestra motivación, alegría y orgullo, y sabes hija, al ver a Anna tan feliz y saber cómo han solucionado las cosas, nos sentimos felices y aliviados de saber que ya no tendríamos que vivir más con esa angustia con las que partimos de este mundo, aquella angustia de que nunca las volviéramos a ver juntas. Sabemos que estás haciendo un excelente trabajo en el reino, y estamos seguros que será así siempre, tienes un corazón muy grande y cálido, fuera de todo lo que digan más allá, y las decisiones que tomes, sabemos que serán las adecuadas. Si sientes un día tener algún problema, recuerda ser tu misma, recuerda el amor de tu hermana, y sobretodo el amor que te tenemos nosotros.

Rogamos que con el tiempo, aquel amor que tu hermana finalmente encontró, también puedas encontrarlo de la misma manera, no queremos que te quedes sola o con temor a evitar a pretendientes, pero sabemos a la vez que el tiempo y tu corazón sabrán cuando llegue aquel momento.

Te deseamos todo lo mejor hija, tienes todas nuestras bendiciones.

Atte. y con amor de tus padres.

Rey Harald II de Arendelle y Reyna Agnes de Arendelle.

PD: Estamos dejando dos cartas más, una es para Anna, y otra es también para ti Elsa, pero rogamos que por favor, la carta de Anna se lo entregues el día de su boda, y la tuya Elsa, cuando finalmente encuentres a tu amor con total seguridad."

Elsa abrió los ojos al frente de la tumba de sus padres, en su mente tenía el recuerdo de aquel día que leyó la carta, y recordaba cada palabra escrita por sus padres, aquellos que ahora tenían de morada dos tumbas.

Anna y Elsa se encontraban juntas, había un silencio que fue seguido por una pequeña oración, Kristoff se encontraba junto a Sven quien observaba como ambas hermanas finalmente cumplían algo que anhelaban desde hace tiempo, estar juntas frente a sus padres.

Mientras Anna y Elsa, veían cumplir la promesa que se hicieron ambas, y se tomaban de las manos, un viento suave golpeo el rostro de todos los presentes, a lo que ambas hermanas se miraron una a la otra mientras sonreían levemente, sabían en su corazón que acababan de recibir una caricia de amor de sus padres. Finalmente y como nunca, la familia se encontraba completa nuevamente.

* * *

**Hola a todos, mil disculpas por el retraso, pero tuve complicaciones en la semana x3, ya tenia avanzado el capítulo hasta la mitad, pero por otras obligaciones ya no pude seguir escribiendo sino recién hasta ahora, bueno espero que les guste este cap, creo que es el más largo que he hecho hasta el momento x3, pero al menos voy aclarando algunos puntos que quizás no se entendió en anteriores caps :3, espero que puedan disfrutar de este penúltimo capítulo, y ahora si me disculparán, pero tal vez me tome tiempo traer el último capítulo, el porque... bueno la buena noticia es que ya tengo trabajo x3, soy profesora de primaria, en realidad estudie para profesora de kinder, pero lo bueno es que puedo subir a primaria :P, así que por ello tardaré algo más en traerles el último capítulo, y también la secuela de este fic x3**

**Madison Luna Marie Ross: **Como siempre agradecerte tus comentarios Madison *-* Me hacen muy feliz, y si, llenemos Fanfiction de full Kristanna power xD, y sobre el capítulo, si es algo emotivo x3, y respecto a tu duda, si efectivamente, Agnes del otro mundo, esta embarazada de Elsa, se repite el ciclo :3, aunque parte de ello en este capítulo también se explica, y quienes tomaron "posesión" del cuerpo de Agnes y Harald del otro mundo, son los verdaderos reyes de Arendelle, por eso todo el asunto de la preocupación de ellos x3, ya tenían una comunicación entre sueños :3, este cap si bien no tuvo KristAnna, el siguiente si es solo y exclusivo de ellos x3, wiiii espero que te guste este cap x3, y descuida, yo también cuando como muchos dulces, también digo cosas random x3****

Emily Paulina: Muchisisisimas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya generado esos sentimientos x3, y sobretodo que captaste lo del embarazo de Agnes, siiiii el ciclo se repite en el otro mundo :D y finalmente conoceran a Elsa, a su Elsa :), y sobre tu idea de un posible capítulos... ME ENCANTÓ *-* aunque me temo que no saldría en este fic :( , pero tenlo por seguro que lo pondré en la secuela, paciencia x3, gracias nuevamente por todo el apoyo, me haces muy feliz *-***  
**

**AntoParawhore5: **Gracias por tu comentario Anto, y sí, tranquilo, aquí dejo el sigueinte cap, más bien disculpa la tardanza x3

**Muchas gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fiction, y dejar sus comentarios, los cuales me hacen muy feliz, y antes de irme, les deseo que hayan pasado un feliz día de la madre (aquí en Perú hoy es el día de la madre) x3, gracias a todos y no se olviden de comentar ;)**


End file.
